Pour toujours
by Agathe Laplante
Summary: Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle. TRADUCTION DE FOR ALWAYS DE MELODIA04.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisée à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

" Oh, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça!" hurle un homme bien habillé au visage grassouillet.

" Vous connaissez les règles Dursley, vous connaissiez le prix de votre avidité à acquérir les entreprises Malcolm. Et maintenant que vous avez ce que vous avez longtemps convoité, je dois recevoir mon dû."

" Vous ne m'avez jamais dit que c'était mon fils! Vous m'avez juste dit que la contrepartie était du sang."

"Je suppose que votre fils contient beaucoup de sang. Je ne l'ai jamais vu mais je présume qu'il vous ressemble. Je dois le prendre car il vous est précieux" dit-il froidement.

"Je ne vous donnerai jamais mon fils! Prenez quelqu'un d'autre, nos bonnes, nos chauffeurs, nos employés. Qui vous voulez mais PAS MON FILS!"

"J'ai décidé. Faites le venir ici pour que je puisse l'emmener chez moi. Vous ne voudriez pas faire quelque chose que vous regretteriez par la suite, n'est-ce pas?" menace-t-il. Il s'installe plus confortablement dans son siège comme pour irriter le gros homme devant lui.

Vernon Dursley est au-delà de la fureur à l'idée que cet arrogant bâtard ait des droits sur son fils. Ça ne doit pas arriver. Il remet son manteau qu'il avait suspendu au porte-manteau, un moment auparavant, pour donner le signe de son départ et claque la porte derrière lui.

Il traverse le couloir en direction de l'ascenseur. Oui, il a obtenu les entreprises Malcolm, une affaire qui a eu de sérieuses difficultés récemment. Il les voulait pour prouver à Monsieur Cornélius Fudge qu'il est capable de transformer une compagnie mourante en une société en pleine expansion. C'est une question de fierté. Mais maintenant, la seule chose qu'il trouve importante est de savoir comment tirer son fils de cette putain d'histoire de sang. Son fils qui est probablement dans le hall, se prélassant dans les canapés et c'est vrai qu'il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père.

"Oncle Vernon" appelle quelqu'un. C'est Harry Potter qui, comme il fallait s'y attendre, est vêu de ses habituelles loques. Ses cheveux sont, comme toujours, en désordre et il porte une petite boite avec une note disant "Pour Vernon, tu as oublié ton déjeuner".

"Ouiii?" Vernon prend la note et tourne la tête vers Harry en roulant furieusement des yeux. Pourtant, le garçon reste calme, presque sans peur face au regard intimidant de son oncle.

"Tante Pétunia m'a dit de te livrer ça… Ton déjeuner, je suppose" dit-il en tendant la boite vers lui.

Vernon lui arrache des mains et commence à traverser le hall. Harry le suit pour, lui aussi, prendre l'ascenseur et rentrer à la maison. Une idée traverse l'esprit de Vernon et le fait stopper sur place. Il tourne la tête vers Harry qui est debout derrière lui.

"Harry, voudrais-tu venir avec moi pendant un moment?" demande Vernon presque poliment et le ton de sa voix montre clairement qu'il attend quelque chose.

"Où est le piège?" demande Harry.

"Oh, il n'y en a pas, j'ai juste besoin de te présenter à une nouvelle relation d'affaire que tu devras servir pendant un petit moment. Ça ne te plait pas? Tu n'auras plus à supporter ma rage et les raclées que je te donne."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Et pourquoi dois-je rencontrer ta relation d'affaire? Et que signifie "tu devras le servir pendant un petit moment"?"

"Mon dieu, tu as beaucoup de questions, suis-moi simplement, d'accord?"

Et Harry, n'ayant plus vraiment le choix, suit son oncle jusqu'à son bureau. Il ne veut pas subir une sévère correction après, n'est-ce pas?

Le jeune Harry prend son temps pour réfléchir à ce que signifie cette stupide embrouille avant d'arriver dans la pièce privée de son oncle.

Là, il voit pour la première fois cette pièce dont l'entrée a toujours été interdite à quiconque, à part sa femme et son fils. Certains penseraient que c'est un privilège de pénétrer dans une pièce aussi luxueuse, malheureusement, Harry pense autrement.

Vernon prend son temps pour fouiller dans un placard et sort finalement une chemise noire. Il la lance à Harry puis continue à chercher autre chose. Ensuite, il sort une boite à chaussures, dans laquelle repose une paire de chaussures noires en cuir, étincelantes. C'est comme si elles n'avaient jamais été portées, sauf par les chaussettes grises placées dedans.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande Harry.

"Tu ne vois pas? C'est une chemise noire et une paire de chaussures en cuir. Ce sont les vêtements de mon fils et, juste pour cette fois, je t'autorise à les porter pour faire bonne impression à mon … invité."

"Pourquoi dois-je les porter? Et pourquoi dois-je rencontrer ton invité?". Harry le regarde, sur le point d'exploser. Vernon soupire et décide de prendre le risque de lui parler de la situation.

"Harry, je dois te dire quelque chose. A cause de cette compagnie dont nous détenons maintenant les droits, j'ai une dette auprès du puissant homme d'affaires Monsieur Draco Malfoy. Sais-tu qui il est exactement?"

"Monsieur Malfoy? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui."

" C'est le plus riche vam- je veux dire, l'homme le plus riche du monde! Et notre famille a une grosse dette envers lui, qui a la forme qui lui est habituelle lorsqu'il fait des affaires. Il ne veut pas d'argent en paiement, à la place, il veut mon fils." Dit Vernon en énonçant des demi-vérités.

"Que veut-il à Dudley?" demande Harry.

"Aaa… uhm… Je ne sais pas Harry! C'est pourquoi j'ai besoin de ton aide!" dit Vernon avec des tremblements dans la voix.

Harry ne cesse d'être surpris pendant cette conversation. Jamais son oncle ne lui a parlé comme ça, comme un chien suppliant.

"Oh, je vois maintenant, mon oncle. Tu veux me présenter comme ton fils et m'envoyer avec cet homme pour payer ta dette" dit Harry.

"Exactement! Alors, s'il te plait Harry, je sais que tu as toujours voulu échapper à ma garde, d'accord? C'est ta chance, Harry, je te donne un ticket de sortie. Maintenant allez, rencontrons-le avant qu'il ne suspecte un coup fourré".

"Attends mon oncle. Je ne pense pas que ce soit équitable pour moi. Et si Monsieur Malfoy est plus cruel que toi? Est-ce que je ne vais pas avoir encore plus de problèmes que je n'en ai déjà dans ta maison?" dit-il avec une franchise tranquille.

" Tu veux dire par là que tu veux quelque chose en échange?"

"Exactement"

"Dieu, Harry, tu as gagné en finesse d'esprit en vivant dans ma maison. Je ne t'en blâme pas. Prends ceci" dit-il en remplissant un chèque qu'il sort de sa poche.

Harry prend le chèque et lit : payez à l'ordre de Monsieur Harry Potter le montant de 500,000.

"Un demi-million?"

"Oui Harry, un demi-million. C'est la plus grosse somme que je puisse donner à un boulet comme toi. As-tu un compte en banque pour le déposer? Ou fait autrement. Ça n'a pas vraiment pas d'importance pour moi. La seule condition est que tu ne reviennes pas chez nous une fois que Monsieur Malfoy en aura fini avec toi".

"Qui dit que je l'aurais voulu? Merci pour l'argent mon oncle. Je me demande juste pourquoi vous avez aussi peur de ce Monsieur Malfoy. Appartient-il à la mafia?" Demande-t-il avec curiosité.

"Assez de questions, maintenant voilà ce que je veux que tu fasses. Pour la période que tu passeras avec Monsieur Malfoy, tu seras Harry Dursley, fils et seul héritier de la compagnie Malcolm qui m'appartient. Maintenant, habille-toi! Cette conversation a duré beaucoup trop longtemps".

"D'accord, je suis Harry Dursley, ton fils, désormais".

Harry entre dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller. Le costume flotte complètement sur lui car il est beaucoup plus mince que son cousin Dudley. Par chance, les chaussures lui vont bien, remarque-t-il en les regardant joyeusement. Depuis toujours, Harry n'a jamais eu une aussi belle apparence, et il est content, même pour une seule fois, de ressembler à un être humain. A l'exception d'une chose, il porte les chaussettes préférées de son cousin et il a un mouvement de recul à cette pensée.

A suivre

* * *

Note : je suis face à un dilemme et j'aimerais votre aide pour le résoudre. J'ai traduit l'histoire "Severus Snape, computer hacker" de Davenrood et j'ai essayé de la joindre par l'intermédiaire d'une review car elle n'a plus de mail ni de possibilité de PM sur son profil. Je n'ai pas de réponse et je pense qu'elle ne fréquente plus le site. J'avais donc décidé de ne pas publier la traduction. Mais on m'a donné les arguments suivants pour m'inciter à le faire quand même – 1. Elle n'a pas opposé de refus à la publication 2. il n'y a pas vol ou plagiat puisque j'indique clairement que c'est son histoire -3. Si elle n'est vraiment pas d'accord, elle peut me demander de supprimer la traduction. Donc, du coup, j'hésite… alors donnez moi votre avis : je publie ou pas?

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre qui introduit l'histoire vous donne envie de connaître la suite…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux hommes, l'un nerveux et l'autre curieux, se dirigent vers le bureau pour rencontrer Monsieur Malfoy. Vernon, pendant le trajet, a averti Harry de ce qu'il devait, ou ne devait pas, dire devant l'invité.

"Maintenant, je veux que tu joues ton rôle : tu ne veux pas aller avec lui et tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Tu dois surement savoir faire ça, huh?"

"Ouais, c'est sur".

Vernon ouvre la porte de son bureau et salue l'homme qui attend à l'intérieur.

Monsieur Malfoy se lève et remarque finalement le jeune homme qui se tient derrière son débiteur. Il reste figé par les orbes d'un vert émeraude éclatant qui le regardent fixement en retour.

"C'est votre fils?" demande-t-il finalement.

"Oui, c'est lui. Vas le saluer Harry" commande Vernon d'une voix douce.

"Bonjour Monsieur" dit-il en s'inclinant.

"Viens avec moi, maintenant, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre".

Harry se retourne vers son oncle et commence à interpréter son rôle.

"Père, qu'est-ce qu'il dit? Je ne veux pas aller avec lui" dit-il en prenant un visage ennuyé.

"Je suis désolé, fils. Je n'ai pas le choix" dit Vernon en tenant sa partie du rôle. Il baisse la tête comme s'il était accablé et pousse son fils devant lui, vers l'homme qui l'attend.

Avant qu'Harry n'ait eu le temps de vraiment réfléchir à sa nouvelle situation, il se retrouve assis dans la limousine de Monsieur Malfoy. Ils sont cote à cote et partagent un étrange et inquiétant silence.

Monsieur Malfoy brise finalement le silence, "sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici?"

"Non Monsieur"

"Veux-tu savoir?"

"Je suis désolé mais je ne préfère pas"

"Bien, alors…".

C'était une conversation très embarrassante. Harry n'ose pas bouger sur son siège. Il est nerveux mais il ne sait pas pourquoi, peut-être parce que l'homme assis à coté de lui est beaucoup trop intimidant. C'est son premier voyage en limousine et il aurait voulu s'en réjouir, mais quelque chose le retient.

Il est intimidé par cet homme, toute sa personnalité l'impressionne. Le regarder fait penser à Harry qu'il est encore plus insignifiant qu'il ne le croyait déjà. L'aristocrate a un très beau visage et des cheveux blonds coiffés avec soin. Ses yeux gris paraissent totalement vides d'émotions mais finalement, pour Harry, ça ajoute encore à son charisme.

"Y'a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas sur mon visage?" demande Monsieur Malfoy en se tournant vers lui.

Harry tourne vivement la tête de l'autre coté et sent un léger rougissement envahir ses joues.

"Ri-rien".

Monsieur Malfoy fait un sourire satisfait à cette réponse.

"Au fait, quel âge as-tu, Harry?"

"J'ai 18 ans, Monsieur" répond Harry en évitant de regarder la personne assise à coté de lui.

"Bien, Monsieur Dursley, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes soudainement nerveux. Y'a-t-il une raison?"

"Non, ce n'est rien, Monsieur. Je suppose que mon père me manque" ment Harry.

"Que t'a-t-il dit sur moi?"

"Il m'a dit que vous étiez l'homme le plus riche du monde et que vous deviez me prendre en paiement de notre dette"

"C'est tout?"

"Oui, Monsieur"

"Pas Monsieur, je préfère que tu m'appelles Draco"

"Uh, d'accord, alors… Draco". Harry sent un brusque sentiment d'insécurité lorsqu'il prononce ce prénom, il se sent bizarre. Il a un étrange sentiment en lui, qu'il ne peut pas complètement expliquer. Mais finalement, lorsqu'il arrive à organiser ses pensées, il réalise qu'il est, d'une certaine façon…

"Puis-je t'appeler Harry aussi?"

"Uhm, pas de problème"

"Alors, Harry, je suppose que ton père a oublié de te dire que je suis un vampire" dit Draco en se servant un verre de vin du casier en face de lui.

"Un quoi?". Harry est surpris par la soudaine révélation. Il tourne immédiatement la tête pour regarder Draco qui déguste son verre de vin.

Draco rit de la réaction brusque d'Harry.

"Je n'imaginais pas te surprendre autant, Harry, j'ai juste pensé que c'était un bon moyen pour que tu me regardes. Tu as vraiment de beaux yeux" dit Draco en souriant.

"Me-merci" répond Harry en rougissant.

Lorsque Vernon a parlé de Monsieur Draco Malfoy, Harry avait imaginé un gros homme moustachu qui fumait du tabac, se déplaçait en limousine et qui serait grossier avec lui. D'une certaine façon, Harry sait qu'au fond de lui, il avait l'espoir de tomber sur un homme moins cruel que son oncle, qui le traiterait juste comme un serviteur, sans s'occuper de lui. Mais cet homme, Draco, est l'exact opposé de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il semble être un homme agréable qui préfère boire du vin plutôt que fumer du tabac, et affirme être un vampire… Attends, quoi?!

"Attendez, qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par vampire?" demande Harry avec curiosité.

"Les vampires sont les pâles créatures de la nuit, suceuses de sang, que tu vois dans les films"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire, vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que vous étiez un vampire. Je veux dire… Ah ouais, évidemment c'était une plaisanterie!"

"Je te jure que c'est vrai, Harry, je suis un vampire".

Harry éclate de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je vais vous croire, Draco? Si vous êtes un vampire, vous devriez avoir peur de ça". Harry sort sa chaine, cachée par le costume.

"Tu vois, Harry, c'est un mythe de croire que les vampires sont effrayés par les croix. Nous ne sommes pas des démons, tu sais" dit Draco en prenant la croix dans la main d'Harry qu'il caresse légèrement au passage.

"Tu vois?"

"Bien sur que vous n'êtes pas effrayé, vous n'êtes pas un vampire" dit Harry alors qu'il arrache son collier des fins doigts pales.

"Tu sais, Harry, il va y avoir un gros problème si tu continues à penser que je ne suis pas un vampire"

"Mais vous ne l'êtes pas". Il se tourne vers la fenêtre pour clore la discussion.

"Monsieur Malfoy, nous sommes arrivés" dit le chauffeur.

Un portier ouvre la portière et salue les deux hommes qui descendent de la voiture. Apparemment, c'est le jour de toutes les surprises pour Harry. Il sait que l'homme est très friqué alors il avait pensé à la plus belle maison qu'il était capable d'imaginer. Un domaine avec un grand jardin et des terrasses ensoleillées. Mais ce qui s'élève devant Harry est un vieux château, quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver dans sa ville. Le château dégage une atmosphère sombre et Harry peut facilement imaginer que des vampires vivent dans ce lieu.

"Nous sommes arrivés" dit Draco.

Contrairement à l'atmosphère lugubre de la façade, l'intérieur est agréable et a du caractère. Tout l'espace est illuminé par de coûteux lustres en cristal, et un grand escalier recouvert d'un tapis rouge attire en premier l'attention d'Harry. Tout est semblable à un rêve et il se dit qu'il n'a pas envie de se réveiller, pas encore.

"Il semble que tu as un nouveau compagnon, Draco".

La beauté, qui descend gracieusement l'escalier, laisse Harry sans voix. Son visage est angélique et ses cheveux comportent les mèches les plus brillantes qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Elle est vêtue d'une élégante robe violette, mise en valeur par le masque qu'elle porte sur le visage.

"Hermione, tu es merveilleuse" la complimente Draco en lui faisant un baise-main.

"Au fait, c'est Harry Dursley, une dette de sang". Harry est gêné par les mots « dette de sang », il s'incline néanmoins pour saluer Hermione.

"Quels jolis yeux tu as, Harry" dit-elle en lui tenant le menton pour le contempler. Harry ne peut rien faire d'autre que rougir sous cet examen minutieux.

"Oh, tu n'as pas de temps à perdre, Draco. Aujourd'hui c'est le bal masqué de Severus, tu te rappelles?" dit Hermione en le poussant vers la voiture qui attend dehors.

"Quel bal? Severus?" demande Draco, son sourcil tressautant à la simple idée de Severus Snape organisant un bal masqué.

Pendant ce temps, Harry est debout au pied de l'escalier, écoutant la conversation des deux autres. Harry imagine qu'Hermione est l'épouse de Draco et il ne peut s'empêcher de se sentir envieux de ces deux là. Ils ont tout ce dont Harry est privé. Il se console en se disant qu'il va pouvoir visiter toute la maison. Il soupire devant sa grandeur et imagine la quantité de travail qu'il devra fournir s'il doit la nettoyer en entier et pousse un nouveau gros soupir.

N'importe comment, il ne peut pas avoir une meilleure situation puisqu'il n'a jamais été à l'école, il ne sait même pas lire et écrire. Draco semble être un homme gentil et cette seule constatation est une source de consolation suffisante. Il n'a plus à s'inquiéter d'être battu par son oncle. Tout ce qu'il a à faire est de faire semblant d'être le fils de son oncle, peut-être pour toujours, et servir au manoir Malfoy.

Il réalise à quel point il doit paraître stupide dans son costume alors qu'il va travailler comme serviteur.

* * *

A suivre

* * *

Je pense que j'ai répondu par mail à toutes les reviews signées, merci encore ça me fait vraiment plaisir! Pour les autres:

Dralixia: merci pour la review et le conseil

Vendéta: merci pour l'encouragement, le rythme de publication sera d'un chapitre par semaine

Shinseph: merci pour le compliment et je suis d'accord avec toi: Draco évite l'intoxication alimentaire! Merci aussi pour le conseil, l'autre fic est complète. De toute façon, je ne traduis que des histoires complètes parce que je ne veux pas laisser les lecteurs en plan si l'auteur arrête.

Dragonha: contente que ça te plaise! En fait l'histoire est de melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais et je ne fais que traduire!

Opalle: merci pour la review et le conseil. Je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire que l'histoire de melodia est vraiment bien… Et je pense que ces compliments vont vraiment lui faire plaisir (et accessoirement lui démontrer que je ne traduis pas comme un pied!).

Brigitte : j'aurai bien aimé mais elle est injoignable… En tout cas, merci pour ton conseil.

Epsilonne: et bien voilà! Et comme je suis en vacances, je vais même publier deux chapitres cette semaine. J'espère que tu aimeras toujours...

* * *

A samedi pour le prochain chapitre…


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre ou deux par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

"Tu ne sais pas? Severus s'est fiancé. Et devine quoi, il va épouser sa dette de sang! C'est tout à fait ridicule, mais néanmoins, rien ne l'interdit dans nos lois. Il nous attend aujourd'hui alors monte dans la voiture, et bien sur, Harry, tu viens avec nous" dit-elle plus fort, invitant Harry à les rejoindre.

"J'ai peur que nous ne puissions t'accompagner aujourd'hui, Hermione. Je reviens juste d'un rendez-vous d'affaire difficile avec les Dursleys et nous sommes tous les deux fatigués. Transmet mes excuses à Severus" explique Draco.

"Si tu veux, Draco". Hermione roule des yeux et s'en va.

"Bien, Harry, je te présente mes excuses. Je n'ai pas pu te la présenter convenablement. C'est ma jeune sœur Hermione"

"Sœur?"

"Pourquoi, que pensais-tu?"

"Je pensais que vous étiez un couple". Draco rit puis il invite Harry à discuter dans la bibliothèque.

"Aimes-tu les livres?" demande Draco en prenant un livre rouge sur une étagère pour le déposer sur la table. C'est un livre assez épais sur lequel on peut lire "Vampires".

"Prends-le. "Vampires par le comte Voldemort" contient tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir sur moi et sur la plupart d'entre-nous. Au cas où tu serais intéressé" dit-il en souriant.

Harry prend le livre en faisant semblant de comprendre ce qui est écrit. Il sait que c'est sur les vampires et c'est ça qui l'intrigue le plus.

"Vampires?"

"Tu ne me crois toujours pas?"

Draco se lève de son siège et s'approche d'Harry. Il se penche en avant et prend gentiment le cou d'Harry dans sa main. Harry se tend à cette proximité et tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs. Son cœur bat vite, n'importe quoi peut arriver à cet instant.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites?" demande Harry en attrapant la main de Draco. Il a peur qu'il l'étrangle ou qu'il lui fasse mal.

"Je t'initie aux vampires. Ne bouge pas." Commande Draco.

Harry ne sait pas comment mais au moment où il entend ces mots, ses mains retombent inertes le long de son corps et il a froid. Draco enlève ses mains du cou d'Harry et continue à se rapprocher. Au fur et à mesure que l'espace diminue entre eux, Harry se sent de plus en plus effrayé. Il sent quelque chose de tranchant s'enfoncer dans sa chair et il a mal. Il peut sentir son sang être aspiré hors de lui et il ressent encore plus de douleur que celle engendrée par la morsure initiale.

Il ne peut pas crier, quelque chose l'en empêche. Après quelques secondes, Draco rétracte ses canines et lèche avec douceur le sang sur son cou. Harry frissonne à cette action.

Draco prend un mouchoir blanc dans sa poche et le donne à Harry.

"Est-ce que je t'ai effrayé? Tu dois savoir que la première fois que tu es mordu par un vampire, le saignement se s'arrête qu'au bout de quelques minutes" explique Draco.

Harry recouvre son cou du tissu blanc. Il reste sans voix… Dans quel enfer est-il tombé? Non seulement il va travailler comme serviteur à plein temps mais en plus, il est donneur de sang pour le maître du manoir Malfoy en personne. Harry reprend finalement ses esprits et se tourne pour regarder Draco.

"Uhm, je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir cru la première fois que vous me l'avez dit…" s'excuse Harry.

"C'est bon, tu n'es pas le premier"

"Est-ce… est-ce que c'est ça que vous vouliez dire par une dette de sang?" continue-t-il.

"Oui, Harry. Pour aussi longtemps que le contrat le stipule…" Il sort une feuille de papier pliée et la tend à Harry. " Tu dois me servir exclusivement avec ton sang. Cela expirera au bout de six mois et tu pourras retourner chez ton père. Signé par Vernon Dursley"

"Je comprends" accepte Harry.

"Il y a autre chose que je veux te dire. Ton travail comme dette de sang commence maintenant. Tu n'es pas autorisé à donner ton sang à quelqu'un d'autre, pas même Hermione. Et une partie du contrat dit que tu dois faire tout ce que je te demande. Comprends-tu?"

"Oui" acquiesce Harry.

"Bien".

Il a dit que son seul travail serait de lui donner du sang lorsqu'il en aurait besoin, il n'a fait aucune mention d'un travail de serviteur, portier ou autre type d'employé de maison. Pourtant, Harry ne pense vraiment pas que son sang soit nourrissant puisqu'il n'a jamais bien mangé. La seule nourriture offerte par les Dursley consistait en un bol de porridge dégoutant et un verre d'eau du robinet, trois fois par jour.

C'est un miracle qu'il ne soit pas tombé malade. En fait, Harry a souvent espéré tomber malade car ainsi il aurait pu rester à l'hôpital et enfin manger une nourriture décente. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, il pense qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais conduit à l'hôpital. C'est un autre miracle qu'ils ne l'aient pas tué. Peut-être trouvaient-ils essentiel de disposer d'un punching ball humain, enfermé dans un placard et toujours prêt à être frappé n'importe quand, n'importe où. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour mettre fin à sa souffrance, à son plus grand désespoir.

Le son d'un coup sur la porte tire Harry de ses pensées. Une servante entre pour l'informer que le dîner est prêt. Harry ferme la porte derrière lui et se dirige vers le hall. En haut de l'escalier, il avise Draco qui sort à grands pas de sa chambre. Harry attend qu'il le rattrape et ils descendent ensemble, suivis par la servante.

Harry demande par pure curiosité "alors que dois-je faire lorsque vous n'avez pas besoin de moi?"

"Fais ce que tu veux mais reste dans la maison et n'essaye surtout pas de t'échapper, tu connais les enjeux" répond Draco.

"Vous pouvez être sur que je n'essayerai pas".

La servante fait signe à Harry de la suivre alors que Draco s'installe seul à table.

"Tu dois être la nouvelle dette de sang?" demande la servante

"Uhm, oui. Je m'appelle Harry Po-- Dursley" répond-t-il en se donnant mentalement un coup de pied pour avoir failli gaffer.

"Oh, je suis Molly Weasley et voici mon fils Ronald. Nous sommes tous les deux serviteurs ici!" dit-elle en montrant du doigt son fils qui est assis à la table.

"Appelle-moi Ron" dit-il en souriant.

Harry lui sourit à son tour. Ron l'invite à s'asseoir à la table que Madame Weasley remplit joyeusement de plats variés. Les arômes attirants de la nourriture apaisent Harry, il n'a jamais senti quelque chose d'aussi bon auparavant. Finalement, tout est sur la table et il reste bouche bée, émerveillé par le saladier de soupe, le poulet rôti et la salade qui sont un enchantement pour ses yeux.

"Wow!" C'est tout ce qu'Harry est capable de dire.

"Pourquoi? Tu ne manges pas ça chez toi?" demande Ron.

"Uhm, oui bien sur. C'est juste que, si ce que mange Monsieur Malfoy dans la salle à manger est encore meilleur, ça doit être incroyable" répond-il, ayant retenu la leçon de ne pas donner la plus petite information sur son vrai lui. Il décide que ce serait bien de prendre du temps pour réfléchir à fond sur sa nouvelle identité.

"Tu vois, Lord Malfoy est un homme bon. Quoiqu'il mange, nous le mangeons aussi. C'est pourquoi nous avons tous les jours une excellente nourriture! Et c'est moi qui cuisine, j'espère que tu vas aimer, Harry" explique madame Weasley, son sourire réchauffant Harry d'une manière totalement inédite pour lui.

"Uhm, en fait Lord Malfoy prend juste soin de sa dette de sang. Il doit te garder en bonne santé pour que tu lui offres un sang de bonne qualité" ajoute Ron.

Un peu plus tard, la porte de derrière de la cuisine s'ouvre et trois hommes entrent, deux d'entre eux sont totalement identiques et le troisième est beaucoup plus âgé. Ils portent des sacs et des paquets qui semblent contenir du riz, des légumes et des fruits. Et derrière, suit une fille pas plus âgée qu'Harry, portant un panier rempli d'autres fruits. Ils paraissent tous épuisés.

"Oh mince alors! Le marché est toujours aussi bondé! Hmmm, je ne peux plus attendre pour manger!" dit l'homme le plus âgé en posant précautionneusement ses sacs, les autres font pareil.

"Oh Harry, voici mon mari, Arthur Weasley. Les jumeaux sont Fred et Georges et la fille, ici, c'est Ginny. Ce sont aussi mes enfants". Elle sourit en les montrant du doigt un par un pour les présenter.

Harry se lève, se présente et les salue, tout comme ils le font en retour, chaleureusement. Maintenant, ils sont tous assis à table et mangent joyeusement.

"Alors tu dis que tu es Harry Dursley?" demande Fred

"J'ai entendu que tu étais le fils d'un homme très riche, qu'est-ce que ça fait?" poursuit Georges.

Harry lève la tête pour regarder les deux garçons assis en face de lui. Mais il est totalement incapable de savoir auquel il doit répondre et vers lequel il doit se tourner. Les autres le remarquent et ils partent tous dans un grand éclat de rire. Harry éclate de rire à son tour, après que Madame Weasley ait dit à ses fils de plutôt profiter de la nourriture.

Harry ne peut retenir sa joie plus longtemps. Une famille, enfin, même officieusement. Lorsqu'il regarde autour de la table, il voit une grande famille heureuse et il se sent bienvenue parmi eux.

C'est exactement ce qu'il souhaite depuis très longtemps, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un changement aussi brutal dans sa vie lui apporte plus de joie qu'il ne pourra jamais l'exprimer.

Jamais auparavant, de toute son existence, la pensée de son enfance malheureuse ne l'a quitté plus d'une minute, mais assis à cette table, entouré de rouquins rieurs, Harry ne pense qu'au bonheur.

_A suivre_

* * *

Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews qui m'encouragent énormément, pour celles sans adresse :

Caro06 : je suis contente que cette traduction te plaise et j'espère que tu aimeras la suite ! Merci beaucoup.

Brigitte : merci beaucoup pour les compliments sur la traduction, et rassure-toi, tu auras la fin…

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours…


	4. Chapter 4

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

"Uhm, Harry, tu dois te demander pourquoi tu manges avec nous plutôt qu'avec lord Malfoy?" demande Madame Weasley en l'observant.

"Ho, ça n'a pas du tout d'importance. Je pense en fait que c'est mieux de manger avec vous tous. J'ai l'habitude d'être très entouré lorsque je prends mes repas" répond-t-il. Il ne dit la vérité qu'à moitié, mais il imagine que le fils d'un homme riche doit manger entouré. De toute sa vie, Harry n'a jamais mangé avec personne, encore moins un grand nombre de personnes.

"C'est bien" dit-elle en souriant.

Le temps passe et tout le monde a finalement fini de manger. Ils ont tous l'estomac bien rempli. Madame Weasley et Ginny se lèvent pour débarrasser les assiettes et par habitude, Harry se lève aussi pour les aider.

"Oh, laisse tomber Harry, on peut se débrouiller toutes seules". Ginny sourit en prenant l'assiette des mains d'Harry.

"Uhm, merci"

"Maman, est-ce que je peux montrer sa chambre à Harry maintenant?"

"Oui, bien sur". Madame Weasley répond en lavant déjà la vaisselle.

Ron conduit Harry hors de la cuisine et ils traversent la salle à manger. Draco est déjà parti. Ils montent à l'étage et passent deux portes. Ron peut entendre Harry les compter, sans doute pour mémoriser l'emplacement de sa chambre.

"C'est ici, la quatrième porte à gauche" explique Ron.

Ron ouvre la porte et ils entrent tous les deux. C'est une pièce immense et Harry en reste bouche bée. Il y a un lit à baldaquin en bois juste au milieu, une lampe de chevet de chaque coté et aussi une table de chevet. Le placard est face au lit et, sur le coté, il y a un bureau. Dans un coin, une porte conduit à la salle de bain.

Ron ouvre les élégantes tentures de velours qui cachent la porte coulissante permettant d'accéder à la terrasse. Harry le suit dehors et est étonné par la vue sensationnelle qu'offre le jardin juste en dessous. C'est l'allée principale d'un labyrinthe, avec au centre une fontaine qui semble sombre et asséchée. C'est une belle vue du jardin, même s'il paraît totalement abandonné.

"Tu aimes? La vue est belle et si tu te demandes pourquoi le jardin est dans cet état, je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas te le dire" demande Ron, étonné lui-même, "Lord Malfoy a spécialement choisi cette chambre pour toi" continue-t-il.

"Vraiment? Oui, j'aime beaucoup" dit Harry, encore sous le choc de la vision du jardin. C'est comme s'il avait traversé le temps sans être touché, mais pour Harry, ça renforce l'aspect mystérieux de la maison. Sa chambre est située au deuxième étage de l'aile gauche du manoir et le jardin est juste en face. Il se demande pourquoi, de tout le terrain entourant le manoir, seule cette partie semble à l'abandon. Et c'est encore plus étonnant si l'on considère sa conception recherchée, avec le labyrinthe et tout le reste.

"Je pense que je vais y aller" dit Ron en se retournant pour partir.

"Merci Ron" dit Harry.

"Je t'en prie". Ron ferme doucement la porte derrière lui.

Harry prend tout son temps pour explorer sa chambre. Tout est génial, elle est même plus grande que le bureau de Vernon. Le lit est doux et moelleux, comme les oreillers. Ça va être la meilleure nuit de sa vie et il ne peut plus attendre pour se laisser glisser dans un sommeil profond.

Il est déjà tard lorsqu'il se rappelle qu'il a laissé le livre que Draco lui a donné dans la bibliothèque. Il décide d'aller le chercher, en prenant des précautions pour ne pas se perdre dans la maison. Lorsqu'il l'a retrouvé, il retourne directement dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il est sur le point d'ouvrir sa porte, quelqu'un l'appelle. Il regarde autour de lui et découvre Draco pas très loin derrière, portant une pile de ce qui semble être des vêtements en soie, pliés.

"Harry, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de ça ce soir". Draco lui tend un pyjama et des pantoufles. Harry les prend et dit un faible merci avant d'avancer dans sa chambre.

Il se rend immédiatement dans la salle de bain, jetant au passage son livre sur le lit. Alors qu'il retire son costume noir, un bout de papier tombe sur le sol. Il réalise que c'est le chèque que son oncle lui a donné. Il le plie et le pose doucement à coté du lavabo. Il prend une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher dans le pyjama de soie marron que Draco lui a donné. Il emporte le chèque et va vers le lit où il remarque le livre rouge.

Harry le feuillète, passant beaucoup de pages avec des mots et quelques illustrations aussi, comme un vieux manoir transylvanien, qui ressemble à celui de Draco, et un vampire qui se réveille dans son cercueil. Il passe encore quelques pages et trouve une autre illustration avec une bande de vampires élégants à un traditionnel bal masqué de l'époque victorienne. Il peut facilement distinguer les vampires des humains grâce à leurs canines qui sont dessinées avec beaucoup de précision. Il est à la moitié du livre lorsqu'il tombe sur une image qui le laisse sans voix.

Sur cette page particulière, il voit l'image d'un vampire qui suce le sang d'un garçon qu'Harry suppose être une dette de sang, comme lui. Bien sur, il n'y a rien de renversant la dedans, mais la morsure est bien la dernière préoccupation d'Harry… Les deux vampires sont nus sur un lit!

_Putain, c'est pas possible. Ce livre doit être faux, il n'y a pas de sexe là-dedans, n'est-ce pas?_

**Et que crois-tu qu'ils sont en train de faire exactement?**

_Ils sont juste, uhm, le vampire prend du sang au garçon et le garçon est en train de lui donner son sang!_

**Ouais, bien sur, et ils le font sur un lit, nus. Hah!**

_Draco n'a jamais dit qu'il allait me baiser en prenant mon sang, si?_

**Non, il ne l'a pas dit, mais il a précisé que tu dois faire tout ce qu'il commande, c'est une partie du contrat.**

_Mais il ne va pas le faire, hein? Nous n'allons pas le faire, n'est-ce pas?_

**Oh toi, innocent petit trou du cul! Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur? D'être encore puceau à l'âge avancé de 18 ans ou de ne jamais l'avoir fait avec un homme, sans parler d'un vampire!**

_Oh mon dieu, les deux!_

Un débat chaotique se déroule dans la tête d'Harry, et il a été provoqué par une simple image qui fait en gros la moitié d'une page, avec deux hommes qui partagent un moment intime sur un lit. Et ça a suffit pour rendre Harry hystérique au point de se parler à lui-même et de se contredire juste après.

Il y a pourtant une issue flagrante à toutes les divagations d'Harry, si seulement il pouvait lire ce qui est écrit dans le livre et dans la légende sous l'image, il pourrait arrêter de laisser courir son imagination débridée.

"C'est vrai, si seulement je pouvais lire" soupire Harry.

**Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait t'apporter de bon de lire ce qui est écrit ici? Je te le dis, la vérité blesse et tu as vraiment de la chance que la plupart des vérités de ce livre soient dans des mots.**

_Alors, tu es en train de dire que c'est bien d'être illettré? Et les images alors?_

**Une image peut avoir de nombreuses interprétations, choisis en une qui te convient et crois la pour les six prochains mois. Ou, au moins, pour les prochains jours que, du coup, tu ne voudras pas voir finir.**

Le cerveau d'Harry est bloqué. Il ne peut pas lire la légende, c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas assez stupide pour croire qu'il ne se passe rien dans l'image. Il ne peut pas lire, mais il n'est pas aveugle et son esprit est encore capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes.

"Alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant?" se demande-t-il.

Il passe un moment à réfléchir puis abandonne. Il laisse simplement les pensées dérangeantes, nées d'une simple image, envahir son esprit. C'est vrai de dire qu'une image vaut cent mots, mais dans le cas présent, c'est vraiment mauvais d'avoir ces cent mots là dans la tête. Il s'affale sur le lit puis s'étend.

Il remonte ses lunettes pour voir clairement le baldaquin suspendu au dessus de lui, espérant que quelque chose vienne le distraire de ses pensées. Mais rien n'arrive de plus qu'un morceau de tissu blanc. Ensuite, il se redresse et prend le chèque dans sa poche, le glisse dans le livre qu'il referme et qu'il range dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Puis, il enlève ses lunettes pour se préparer à dormir, souhaitant pouvoir oublier cette image et que le lit douillet et les chaudes couvertures lui apportent une diversion suffisante.

Le matin suivant, Harry se réveille d'excellente humeur. Son souhait s'est réalisé, il n'a pas rêvé et c'est parfait. Il est six heures du matin, c'est l'heure à laquelle Harry se réveille, depuis… toujours. Il y est tellement habitué qu'il n'essaye pas de se rendormir en pensant que quelqu'un pourrait venir le réveiller pour le petit déjeuner.

Aussitôt que cette pensée l'effleure, il réalise qu'il n'est personne dans cette maison et il ressent l'obligation d'aller aider les Weasleys dans leur travail. Après s'être lavé les dents et débarbouillé rapidement, il fait son lit et quitte sa chambre pour la cuisine.

En arrivant, il voit Madame Weasley en train d'éplucher une pomme de terre, entourée d'autres légumes en attente. Il lui demande s'il peut faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais elle refuse poliment, en lui expliquant qu'il ne devrait pas être là mais être en train d'attendre tranquillement le petit déjeuner qui sera servi dans une heure. Harry comprend et sort par la porte de la cuisine. Par chance, il voit Ron occupé à couper du bois.

"Bonjour, Harry, tu es debout drôlement tôt aujourd'hui, huh?" dit Ron en faisant une pause.

"Uhm, ouais. Je me demandais si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous aider? Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire du tout" dit Harry en remontant les manches de son pyjama.

"Sérieusement? Si tu insistes, tu peux m'aider à fendre ces buches. Il y a une hache, là. Et, uhm, tu ne t'es pas habillé?" dit Ron en regardant d'un œil interrogateur le pyjama de soie.

Harry, comprenant la mimique, répond rapidement, "oh, je n'ai pas apporté d'autres vêtements, je pense que ça ira". Il sourit en se grattant la tête.

"Non Harry, tu ne vas pas travailler avec des vêtements en soie. Attends-moi là. Je vais te prêter les miens, si c'est d'accord pour toi?" propose Ron en s'arrêtant en plein mouvement pour aller chercher des vêtements pour Harry.

"Bien sur, j'attends ici".

Ron revient rapidement et tend les vêtements à Harry qui se change dans un coin. Ron reprend son travail en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

"Jésus, qu'est-ce que c'est?" demande Ron en montrant du doigt divers points du corps d'Harry qui enfile vite la chemise pour cacher ses cicatrices. Il marche vers Ron pour lui expliquer.

"Uhm, ce sont des cicatrices, Ron, je me suis beaucoup bagarré à l'école" ment-il en avançant pour prendre la hache.

"Vraiment? Mais tu en as beaucoup. Tu fais des combats?"

"Uhm, en quelque sorte. Bon de toute façon, ces cicatrices ne sont rien par rapports à l'état de ceux qui sont passés entre mes mains" dit Harry en fendant une buche en deux.

"Wow, c'est cool. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que des hommes riches comme toi participent à d'insignifiantes bagarre comme ça" répond Ron qui est vraiment surpris par son nouvel ami.

"Seulement quelques uns d'entre nous. La plupart des enfants se tourneraient vers leurs pères pour régler leurs comptes, mais pas moi. De toute façon, mon père ne voudrait jamais intervenir pour moi".

"C'est un bon entraînement. Tu sais quoi? Quand j'étais enfant, j'avais aussi l'habitude de participer à des bagarres et quand mon père me voyait, il s'accroupissait à coté de nous et m'acclamait! Comme si c'était d'un grand secours!" dit Ron en riant.

"Je pense qu'on se ressemble". Harry rit aussi.

Il se tape mentalement dans le dos pour se féliciter de ce mensonge bien tourné. Ça ressemblait vraiment à un souvenir d'enfance. Mais d'un autre coté, il n'est pas vraiment fier de lui, il a menti à Ron, son tout nouvel ami, et ce n'est pas bien.

Ils se remettent à couper des buches, tout en se racontant des histoires. Harry découvre que c'est une coutume du monde vampirique d'engager une famille de serviteurs comme les Weasley.

"Où est ta sœur?" demande Harry.

"Elle arrose probablement le jardin avec Fred" répond Ron.

"Est-ce que ça inclus la partie que l'on voit de mon balcon?"

"Non, pas celle là" dit Ron très vite.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce jardin? Je pense qu'il serait magnifique si vous preniez seulement le temps de l'arroser tous les jours"

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas t'en parler, j'espère que tu comprends"

"Je suis désolé Ron. Je suis un peu trop curieux. Je ne te demanderai plus rien à ce sujet" promet Harry.

"C'est bon…"

"Harry!". Ron est coupé par un cri qui résonne de loin. Il suppose que c'est son lord Malfoy qui les rejoint. Ron arrête immédiatement son travail et s'avance pour le saluer mais Draco vient juste de les dépasser et s'approche d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Et pourquoi fais-tu ça?".

Ron le rejoint rapidement pour lui donner des explications.

"Je suis désolé, Monseigneur, ce n'est pas de sa faute, je l'ai laissé m'aider…"

"Non, Draco. C'est moi qui lui ais demandé. Je ne trouvais rien à faire si tôt alors j'ai voulu les aider dans leur travail. Je suis désolé". Harry s'incline pour s'excuser.

Draco voit bien qu'ils sont sincères tous les deux et sourit.

"Tu peux continuer ton travail, Ronald" ordonne Draco et Ron continue à couper le bois.

"Harry, viens avec moi".

_A suivre_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans mail :

Brigitte : Oui, ça reste LA question et la réponse n'est pas pour tout de suite !!! Merci pour ta review.

Opalle : Merci beaucoup. C'est effectivement une importante partie de l'intrigue !

Yuna : je ne peux rien faire pour la longueur des chapitres puisque je ne fais que traduire l'histoire de Melodia, mais je vais publier deux fois par semaine, ce qui te permettra de ne pas trop attendre… Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Mnou: merci, j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

* * *

Et bien je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite, en espérant que vous aimez toujours...


	5. Chapter 5

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme de deux chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Harry suit docilement Draco dans la maison et dans sa chambre. Il ressent le même étonnement que lorsqu'il a découvert sa propre chambre, cette impression de rentrer dans un rêve fastueux. Les murs sont peints dans des teintes vert pastel et argent. Le lit est plus large que le sien et un tissu d'un vert profond, avec des clous argentés piqués dans l'ourlet, le recouvre.

Il y a une grande télé plasma encastrée dans le mur devant le lit et il reste bouche bée d'émerveillement.

Un coin entier de la pièce est aménagé en salon, avec de grands canapés et une table basse couverte de magazines.

La chambre de Draco est un peu différente de celle d'Harry. Il s'arrête net et reste sans voix au moment où ses yeux se posent sur le tableau accroché au mur du coin salon. Il secoue la tête pour vérifier qu'il ne rêve pas et qu'il voit bien ce qu'il croit voir. Malheureusement, c'est réel.

Draco glousse en voyant l'expression du visage d'Harry. Il le tire doucement par la main pour le faire avancer dans la pièce.

"J'ai oublié de te dire que le comte Voldemort n'est pas seulement écrivain, c'est aussi un peintre et il m'a donné ce tableau il y a quelques années, alors que je prenais des leçons de peinture avec lui".

Harry hoche la tête mais son visage garde la même expression. La peinture représente la même scène que celle du livre, un vampire aspire le sang d'un jeune homme qui doit être une dette de sang. Et Dieu sait que cette illustration a perturbé Harry, au point d'engager un débat totalement fou dans sa propre tête.

"J'en déduis que tu le trouves perturbant?" demande Draco en essayant de contenir un ricanement à l'expression impayable, pour ne pas dire adorable, d'Harry.

"Uhm, bien… Je, uhm… non, pas vraiment… mais…". Avant qu'il ne puisse aller au bout de son bégaiement, Draco pousse doucement Harry sur le lit et s'allonge contre lui. Il desserre sa cravate et, comme la dernière fois, il prend délicatement son cou dans sa main.

L'esprit d'Harry est de nouveau en déroute. La couleur a déserté son visage et même son cou. Qu'est-ce qui se passe si ÇA arrive?

_Oh, s'il vous plait, pas maintenant, pour l'amour de dieu!_

**Oh, tu préfères la prochaine fois?**

_Quelle chiotte! Je n'ai pas le temps de débattre avec toi. Peux-tu faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter?_

**Tu veux dire, peux-TU faire quelque chose pour l'arrêter? Mon dieu, Harry, tu es insupportable!**

_Non, tu es insupportable! S'il vous plait, pas maintenant. Je ne suis pas prêt, ni physiquement, ni mentalement._

**Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ça à lui plutôt?**

Harry peut maintenant sentir les canines de Draco percer sa peau. C'est extrêmement douloureux et, même si ça n'aide pas, il gémit de douleur. Le vampire tient fermement sa main dans la sienne et, d'une certaine façon, ça l'aide à supporter la douleur. Harry se sent bien lorsque leurs mains sont enlacées, même si la main est froide au début, elle lui apporte du réconfort, comme si tout allait bien. Draco est si gentil avec lui que même si ça n'enlève pas la douleur, il lui fait confiance.

Il peut sentir le sang s'échapper de la morsure, des larmes pourpres coulent le long de son cou.

Harry halète lourdement.

La douleur se calme progressivement lorsque Draco commence à sucer.

Sa main se réchauffe et, instinctivement, Harry la serre plus fort.

C'est si bon…

**Attends, c'est boooon?** La partie la plus perverse du cerveau d'Harry est excitée.

_Shut u-_

Harry sent la main de Draco relâcher sa prise puis sa langue lèche le sang qui coule sur son cou. Une fois de plus, son corps grelotte, il sent bien pourtant que Draco fait de son mieux pour le faire souffrir le moins possible. Lorsqu'il l'entoure, Harry se sent en sécurité. Se pourrait-il qu'il développe des sentiments pour Draco?

Le vampire rétracte lentement ses canines et comme la dernière fois lui offre un mouchoir blanc, qu'il sort de sa poche.

Pendant ce temps, Harry reprend petit à petit ses esprits, la rougeur de son visage s'estompe au fur et à mesure qu'il repousse la pensée qu'il a eu un peu plus tôt.

"Tu dois te sentir un peu fatigué, Harry, c'est ce qui arrivera tant que tu ne seras pas habitué".

Effectivement, Harry se sent un peu fatigué, il a même la tête qui tourne. Il s'est douté que ça arriverait parce que Draco a prélevé une quantité importante de sang et qu'il n'a toujours pas pris son petit déjeuner.

"Tu peux rester ici un moment, je vais juste chercher quelque chose dans la voiture. Merci, au fait". Draco sourit et quitte la chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry se lève du lit et s'étire. Sa vision est un peu floue. Il prend ses lunettes et secoue la tête un instant en fixant la lampe à coté du lit. Au début, tout est brouillé mais finalement sa vision redevient normale alors qu'il fixe une photo posée sur la table de chevet.

Il la prend dans ses mains pour mieux voir. La photo représente Draco et un inconnu. Ils sont en selle sur le même cheval et semblent… heureux.

Harry ne peut pas dire ce qu'il ressent de voir à quel point ils sont mignons et heureux. En fait, pour être totalement honnête, il se sent terriblement jaloux.

_Oui, je suppose que je __suis__ jaloux_. Harry fronce les sourcils. Ce gars est, dans tous les sens, tellement plus attirant que lui. Les cheveux d'Harry sont négligés et hirsutes, les siens sont noirs et lisses. La peau d'Harry est pale et marquée d'ecchymoses noires et de cicatrices, la sienne –pour ce qu'il peut en dire- est blanche et régulière. Toute son apparence montre qu'il n'a pas souffert de maltraitance dans son enfance.

Il ne peut trouver qu'une chose qui pourrait amoindrir sa perfection : ses yeux. Les yeux verts d'Harry sont son meilleur atout, mais de toute façon, lorsqu'il fixe les orbes saphir de l'autre, il sait que c'est sans espoir. Les yeux d'Harry sont peut-être beaux mais ils ne reflètent que la solitude alors que ceux de l'autre gars reflètent le bonheur.

Plus il le regarde, plus il se sent envieux.

"Qui est-ce?" se demande-t-il à lui-même.

"Il s'appelle Peter Parkinson". Harry n'a pas remarqué que Draco était déjà revenu. Il est embarrassé.

"Draco, je ne vous avais pas vu, désolé". Il s'excuse et repose la photo sur la table de nuit.

"Tu sembles l'avoir regardé pendant longtemps. Es-tu jaloux?" demande Draco avec un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

Harry secoue vigoureusement la tête pour nier et rougit.

"Bien sur que non, pourquoi le serais-je? Je suis juste curieux…"

Harry suit Draco qui ouvre les tentures cachant une porte coulissante qui ouvre sur la terrasse, tout comme dans sa chambre.

Draco sort sur la terrasse mais Harry reste à l'intérieur, regardant le rougeoiement surnaturel du soleil envelopper la fine silhouette du vampire. Il ressemble à un ange auréolé de lumière. Tournant le dos à Harry, Draco ressent le besoin de confier son tout récent passé.

"Il était ma précédente dette de sang…" commence Draco.

"Nous nous sommes rencontrés dans le bureau de son père, exactement comme pour toi, Harry. Monsieur Parkinson m'était redevable d'une grande dette, encore plus importante que celle de ta famille. Je l'ai amené ici et traité équitablement, comme toutes mes autres dettes de sang. Il était lié par le même contrat que le tien. Contrairement à mes dettes de sang précédentes, il ne s'est plaint d'aucune de mes demandes. Je suis immédiatement tombé amoureux de lui. Nous partagions la même chambre, celle que tu occupes aujourd'hui, et nous avons bâti le jardin que tu vois de ton balcon. Nous avions une relation très solide au début, mais peu avant la fin des six mois, j'ai du le laisser partir"

"Mais pourquoi ! Si vous l'aimiez, vous n'auriez pas dû" dit Harry qui se tient toujours à l'intérieur, ne voulant pas rejoindre Draco dans le soleil.

Draco pousse un soupir. "Je l'aimais" expose-t-il avec découragement.

En entendant ces mots, Harry sent une aiguille lui transpercer le cœur. Il ne veut rien entendre de plus sur l'amour de Draco pour Peter. Il est désolé pour Draco mais il est d'abord suffisamment désolé pour lui-même pour ne pas vouloir savoir ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

Il commençait à penser qu'il avait trouvé réconfort et sécurité auprès de Draco, mais maintenant, il se sent juste encore plus seul qu'il ne l'était auparavant.

"Je pensais que nous partagions les mêmes sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais j'avais tort. Il m'a trompé et a cassé le contrat. J'ai découvert qu'il se faisait payer pour donner son sang à Blaise Zabini, un ami à moi. J'ai aussi appris qu'il aimait Blaise, pas moi. Je l'ai libéré et j'ai intenté un procès contre lui et sa famille, ainsi que contre Blaise.

"Je- je suis désolé. Vous avez dû beaucoup souffrir" balbutie Harry doucement.

"A cette époque, la société Zabini était la plus solide compagnie du monde vampirique. Il a payé pour les deux procès et a gagné. J'ai dû les dédommager après ma défaite. Mon amitié avec Blaise était brisée et il savait ce que signifiait la perte de nos liens. Il devait vraiment être très amoureux de Peter pour risquer sa fortune. J'ai pris une grande quantité d'actions de sa compagnie puis je les ai immédiatement retirées, provoquant ainsi un gros déficit. Maintenant, c'est moi qui détiens la compagnie la plus puissante".

"Je ne voulais pas vous faire revivre cette douleur, Draco. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne vous poserai plus jamais de questions à ce sujet" s'excuse Harry.

"Ça ne fait rien, Harry. Le passé est le passé. Mais, pour être tout à fait franc, je n'ai pas encore vraiment surmonté tout cela. Surtout que je lui avais fait une promesse très spéciale…"

"Une promesse? Je veux dire… Vous n'avez pas besoin de répondre". Harry rougit en maudissant sa curiosité.

"Que le dernier sang qui me tiendrait en vie serait le sang de celui que j'aime". Un long silence s'installe.

"Mais ça veut dire…"

"J'ai réalisé que je devais continuer à vivre sans lui… D'ailleurs j'ai beaucoup de travail. C'est pourquoi, j'ai pris une nouvelle dette de sang, toi Harry".

"Je comprends".

Harry est quelque part soulagé que Draco n'ait pas tenu sa promesse à Peter. Il sent une vague d'espoir le traverser. Même si les sentiments d'Harry pour Draco ne sont pas clairs comme le cristal, ça lui donne du temps pour réfléchir. Six mois, c'est long, et il y a beaucoup de chances qu'il tombe finalement amoureux de Draco.

En même temps, Harry a peur d'être rejeté, il est effrayé de rester à sa place actuelle et de ne jamais avoir la chance de sortir partager la chaleur du soleil avec Draco. Harry est effrayé d'être laissé avec les ombres et que Draco parte sans lui dans la lueur du soleil.

Tout est embrouillé dans la tête d'Harry. Draco a déjà bu son sang, ce qui signifie qu'il a (ou est en train) surmonté ce qui s'est passé entre lui et Peter. Pourtant, la photo sur la table de chevet montre à l'évidence qu'il a encore des sentiments pour cet homme magnifique. Le visage d'Harry devient triste.

Draco se retourne finalement vers Harry et voit la tristesse sur son visage. A quoi pense-t-il ? Draco se sent coupable d'avoir provoqué cet air de détresse sur ce beau visage. Mais d'un autre coté, il est aussi touché que sa malheureuse expérience ait un tel effet sur Harry, il n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Se pourrait-il qu'Harry commence à l'apprécier? Ou peut-être, est-il juste désolé de l'avoir attristé…

Draco marche jusqu'à Harry et relève son menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas t'attrister autant. J'apprécie beaucoup que tu m'ais écouté".

Il penche la tête et capture les lèvres d'Harry dans un chaste baiser. Harry aime la sensation des lèvres de Draco sur les siennes. Bien qu'il soit incapable de réfléchir, il sent que quelqu'un fait attention à lui, que quelqu'un se sent concerné par sa tristesse et veut le consoler.

_Je pense que je commence à aimer Draco._

Le baiser est rompu par un coup léger sur la porte. C'est Madame Weasley qui les appelle pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils descendent tous les deux en silence.

Pendant tout le trajet, Harry essaye de se persuader qu'il ne veut pas tomber amoureux de Draco et qu'il ne veut pas qu'il tombe amoureux de lui non plus. Il ne veut pas rendre les choses encore plus compliquées. Que se passera-t-il, s'il découvre finalement qu'Harry n'est pas vraiment un Dursley? Qu'il était d'accord pour prétendre être le fils de son oncle parce qu'il ne voulait plus être battu sans merci tous les jours? Que se passera-t-il s'il pense qu'il l'a trompé, comme Peter l'a fait? Harry est-il capable de briser le cœur de Draco?

Harry a bien pesé toutes les décisions qu'il pouvait prendre. S'il s'habitue à cette vie, il ne voudra plus jamais la quitter. Pourtant après six mois, il retournera dans la douloureuse réalité où il doit vivre en ne comptant que sur lui-même. Et, si avant la fin des six mois, sa véritable identité est révélée, il ne pourra plus jamais prétendre à une vie décente… jamais. Il ne peut pas tomber amoureux de Draco, il ne ferait que se blesser lui-même, et encore pire, blesser Draco.

_Non, je ne dois pas gâcher ma vie. Je ne dois pas laisser mes sentiments me submerger. C'est pour mon propre bien. Après les six mois, je partirai immédiatement et je ne reviendrai jamais. Je commencerai une nouvelle vie avec l'argent qu'oncle Vernon m'a donné. Oui, c'est bien._

_La vie commencera pour mois dans six mois. Je dois juste supporter et me contrôler._

A suivre

* * *

Réponses aux reviews sans mail :

Unelectrice : merci pour ton message, tu as eu quelques réponses dans ce chapitre !

Brigitte : non effectivement, Harry ne sait pas lire, il n'a jamais été à l'école. A bientôt.

Yuna : je suis contente que tu aimes toujours !

Jonzac : merci pour la review, j'espère que ça te plait toujours !

* * *

Je vous dis à mardi pour la suite… Et vraiment un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements !


	6. Chapter 6

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**-**

**Message de melodia, l'auteur de la fic** : **please extend my big big thank you for all those who read and reviewed the fic! :)** _(Un grand, grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent et envoient des reviews !). Je lui ai transmis les commentaires élogieux que j'ai reçus pour son histoire et elle est étonnée et vraiment contente que les lecteurs francophones soient aussi enthousiastes !_

_-_

**Chapitre 6**

« Harry ? » interpelle quelqu'un. Il sort de sa transe et rejoint Hermione qui est assise à la table de la salle à manger. Draco est déjà assis et attend qu'Harry fasse de même.

« Viens, assieds-toi. Tu manges avec nous aujourd'hui et ensuite, tu vas te préparer parce que nous allons au centre ville t'acheter des vêtements. Regarde ce que tu portes, tu ressembles à un paysan ! » dit-elle en coupant du pain à l'ail dans son assiette.

« Uhm, d'accord. Merci ». Harry s'incline et prend un siège.

« Ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier, c'est Draco qui m'a demandé de t'emmener faire les magasins. Et regarde, voilà sa carte de crédit. Il paye tout ». Hermione sourit et lance un regard menaçant à Draco. « Voyons ce que nous allons acheter avec ça… » dit-elle en riant.

« Vous n'avez pas à faire ça, Draco. Je peux aller chercher mes affaires. Mon père m'a aussi donné de l'argent, alors vous n'avez pas besoin de dépenser le votre pour moi » dit Harry.

« Non Harry. C'est bon. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te laisser retourner chez toi pour aller chercher tes vêtements, parce que, vois-tu, je voudrais éviter que tes parents te manquent encore plus. Pourtant, tu as besoin de vêtements plus raffinés puisqu'à partir de maintenant, tu vas m'accompagner à beaucoup de réunions ».

« Mais je peux les payer moi-même, j'ai mon propre argent » insiste Harry.

« Arrête Harry, ça ne mènera à rien de te disputer avec Draco. Nous partirons dans une heure, sois prêt, d'accord ? » intervient Hermione.

« Ne te sens pas gêné, ça m'est égal de payer pour tes besoins, pour que tu te sentes mieux. Je l'ai toujours fait pour tous les autres » dit Draco et ils commencent tous à manger.

Par « tous les autres », il veut dire les précédentes dettes de sang. C'est vrai qu'il se sent moins gêné en sachant que d'autres ont bénéficié du même traitement. Existe-t-il quelqu'un de plus gentil ? Est-il toujours comme ça ?

« Me--merci » dit Harry, ce qui provoque un sourire de Draco.

Draco finit son petit déjeuner un peu plus tôt que les deux autres. Il s'excuse et se lève pour aller travailler dans son bureau. Harry et Hermione restent à table en tête à tête.

« Alors, comment vas-tu Harry ? » demande Hermione.

« Heu ? Bien. Mais je suis encore en train de m'adapter. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ce soit comme ça » répond Harry.

« Oui, aucun d'entre vous ne s'attend à ce que ce soit comme ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous voulez dire les autres dettes de sang ? Oui, vraiment »

« Bien, tu as quelques mois pour t'habituer. Au fait, Harry, pour te changer, tout à l'heure, il y a quelques vêtements qui appartenaient à la précédente dette de sang dans le placard de ta chambre. Tu peux les utiliser ». Hermione sourit en buvant une petite gorgée de vin.

_Ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour le vin ? pense Harry_

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose, Madame Malfoy ? »

« Tu peux m'appeler Hermione. Oui, bien sur, quoi ? »

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas de dette de sang comme Draco ? Où trouvez-vous le sang pour vous nourrir ? ». Harry est curieux à ce propos depuis qu'il a découvert que tous les vampires ont le droit de prendre une dette de sang et il n'a jamais vu Hermione mordre quelqu'un.

« Oh, tu veux savoir ça ? » Hermione lève le verre de vin qu'elle buvait un instant auparavant pour lui montrer. « En fait, je préfère acheter des bouteilles de sang plutôt que de mordre quelqu'un. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était barbare et fruste, bien que ce soit généralement acceptable pour la plupart des vampires, comme Draco ».

« A quel rythme devez-vous boire, Draco ne m'a informé d'aucune périodicité » demande Harry.

En fait, ça dépend, un vampire va juste ressentir instinctivement une envie de sang lorsqu'il est fatigué ou se sent faible et, dés que cela se produit, ses canines s'allongent et deviennent tranchantes. Quand il a assez bu, ses dents redeviennent normales. Son corps sera, pour ainsi dire, instantanément rechargé et son sang se réchauffera progressivement ».

« Oh, je comprends maintenant. Mais que se passe-t-il si un vampire ne boit pas de sang pendant un long moment ? » demande-t-il encore, profitant de la situation pour acquérir plus de connaissances sur les vampires puisqu'il sait qu'il ne sera jamais capable de lire le livre que Draco lui a donné.

« J'apprécie ta curiosité, Harry », Hermione sourit, « un vampire restera jeune et immortel aussi longtemps qu'il boira du sang humain. Tout manquement entrainera le desséchement du corps du vampire qui mourra dans le processus. C'est la fin de notre vie ».

« Alors, si ma question ne vous dérange pas, quel âge avez-vous tous les deux ? » demande timidement Harry en finissant sa soupe.

Hermione glousse un peu « je ne sais pas exactement Harry, environ plus de cent ans. Draco et moi ne sommes pas encore fatigués de vivre » finit-elle en prenant la dernière gorgée de sang de son verre.

« Merci Hermione, j'ai beaucoup appris grâce à vous » dit Harry en souriant.

« Pas de problème. N'oublie pas de te préparer pour sortir, d'accord ? »

« Oui, bien sur » dit Harry avec gratitude.

Après manger, Hermione se lève et s'excuse poliment. Elle monte pour préparer son programme de la journée. Harry reste seul à table, fixant son assiette vide, lorsque Ron apparaît à ses cotés pour débarrasser la table.

« A quoi penses-tu, Harry ? » demande Ron en prenant son assiette.

« Oh Ron, c'est toi » dit Harry complètement surpris.

Ron lui lance un regard confus.

« Je suis désolé » s'excuse Harry.

« C'est pas grave. Je pense que tu devrais monter maintenant. J'ai entendu dire que tu vas faire des courses aujourd'hui. Madame Hermione déteste les gens en retard. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher » avertit Ron.

Harry obtempère et va dans sa chambre pour se changer. Il prend un bain rapide puis jette un coup d'œil sur les vêtements dont Hermione lui a parlé. Il en trouve qui lui conviennent et se change immédiatement. Il descend dans le salon et attend.

Hermione arrive quelques instants plus tard et ils partent tous les deux en voiture. Ils arrivent à destination en quelques minutes. Le chauffeur leur ouvre la portière et ils entrent dans une rue pavée du centre ville où se trouve le quartier commerçant. Harry reste bouche bée devant la multitude de boutiques de marque qui bordent la rue.

« Etes-vous sure que c'est ici que nous allons faire des courses ? » demande Harry.

« Oui, Harry ». Un sourire satisfait apparaît sur le visage d'Hermione. Le shopping est un plaisir naturel pour la demoiselle vampire.

En l'espace de cinq heures, ils arrivent à acheter tout ce dont Harry a besoin.

Il a l'impression qu'Hermione a un talent inné pour le shopping. Il n'a rien d'autre à faire qu'obéir à ses ordres. Il la suit dans tous les magasins, essayant juste les vêtements qu'elle lui montre, puis elle paye. Au bout de deux heures, Harry est en possession de tous les vêtements nécessaires : chemises, costumes, pantalons, pyjamas et sous vêtements. Il n'a pas à se plaindre de ses choix, il a eu raison de faire confiance à Hermione. C'est une femme élégante avec des goûts raffinés. Il est maintenant convaincu de la nécessité pour un garçon d'avoir une femme avec lui pour faire des courses.

Ils appellent le chauffeur pour qu'il mette tous les paquets dans la voiture puis font une pause pour déjeuner.

Ils entrent dans un restaurant italien et s'installent à une table. Le serveur s'approche d'eux avec un sourire complice et les salue.

« Madame Malfoy, c'est gentil de venir déjeuner chez nous. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas avec votre frère aujourd'hui » dit gentiment le serveur en leur donnant le menu.

« Merci. Draco va être occupé pendant quelques semaines, je suppose. Je suis juste venue faire des courses avec un ami », elle sourit et le serveur se tourne vers Harry pour lui sourire à son tour.

Harry parcourt le menu en se demandant pourquoi ils ne mettent pas des images, tout en essayant de cacher sa totale ignorance de ce qui peut bien être écrit.

Hermione s'adresse au serveur, « Hmmm, je vais prendre comme d'habitude et une salade Caesar en plus. Et toi, Harry ? »

« Uhm, je prendrai la même chose » dit Harry avec hésitation.

« Mais j'ai seulement commandé une soupe et une salade, ce n'est pas suffisant », elle se tourne vers le serveur, « donnez-lui la soupe du jour et des fettucine Alfredo ». Le serveur note la commande.

« Boissons et desserts, Madame ? » suggère le serveur.

« Un grand thé glacé et en dessert, une glace… », elle regarde Harry qui fixe l'affiche les boissons proposées dans le restaurant, « mettez-en deux ».

Hermione ferme le menu et le donne au serveur qui prend aussi celui d'Harry et part préparer leur commande.

Après avoir déjeuné et s'être reposé, ils retournent dans le quartier commerçant pour poursuivre l'achat des articles restants sur la liste d'Harry. Ce qui inclut, des chaussures et des accessoires comme, montres et bracelets, nœuds papillons, cravates et toujours encore plus de cravates.

« Pourquoi en avoir pris autant ? » demande Harry en regardant les quelques trente cravates colorées qu'Hermione a choisies.

« Oh, ne sont-elles pas jolies ? » dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux. C'est là qu'Harry découvre l'étrange plaisir que prennent les femmes à acheter des choses inutiles lorsqu'elles font du shopping. C'est un mystère pour lui, comme pour la plupart de la population mâle de la planète.

Il y en a seulement cinq pour toi et cinq pour Draco, le reste est pour moi » dit-elle en souriant.

« D'accord » accepte-t-il en essayant de trouver une raison plausible au besoin d'Hermione d'avoir autant de cravates.

**Tu ne comprendras jamais les femmes.**

Après que leurs achats soient chargés dans le coffre, ils s'installent confortablement dans la voiture pour rentrer à la maison.

Tout à coup, Hermione sort de son état léthargique, « nous allons à Sang Pur ! ». Le chauffeur entend l'ordre et change de direction.

« C'est quoi Sang Pur ? » demande Harry.

« Tu verras ».

Le voyage est plus long que celui pour aller au centre ville et dés qu'ils descendent de la voiture, Harry remarque une grande différence. Le quartier commerçant a une ambiance décontractée, avec beaucoup de gens qui se promènent et font des courses. Mais cet endroit est beaucoup moins animé, il y a peu de monde et la plupart d'entre eux, du point de vue d'Harry, sont des vampires.

« C'est la cité des vampires. En fait, les gens comme toi sont autorisés à venir ici, mais la plupart des humains sont effrayés de se promener seuls dans cet endroit, de peur se de faire mordre par un vampire errant. C'est en quelque sorte un endroit qui nous est réservé » explique Hermione en avisant l'air confus d'Harry.

Hermione entre dans le magasin dont l'enseigne indique « Sang Pur » et Harry la suit de près, fatigué de tous les regards affamés qui le suivent.

Un coin du magasin est réservé à l'accueil et il est vide. Harry s'assoit pendant qu'Hermione prend une bouteille dans la vitrine sur le comptoir. Harry comprend alors que c'est la boutique dans laquelle elle achète du sang. Le magasin est rempli de casiers à vin et de vitrines d'exposition de la nouvelle collection de sang. Ça sent un peu comme l'alcool mais en plus doux et plus attirant. Harry se demande à quel point le sang en bouteille est différent du sang frais.

« Monsieur Borgins » salue Hermione.

« Oui, Madame. Comme d'habitude ? », le vieil homme la salue joyeusement en se déplaçant pour aller chercher la bouteille de sang qu'Hermione achète habituellement.

« Non, non. J'aimerais essayer votre nouveauté » dit-elle en lui donnant la bouteille qu'elle a pris. Monsieur Borgins la regarde dans l'expectative et sourit.

« Sang flamboyant ? Bien sur, c'est notre nouveau produit, il provient d'un jeune homme très intéressant qui a lui-même choisi ce nom. Vous êtes la première à l'essayer. Je vous en mets combien ? »

« Je vais en prendre cinq. Vous êtes vraiment sérieux sur la confidentialité du nom de vos donneurs ! » dit-elle en riant.

« Bien sur, bien sur. Nous ne voudrions pas mettre leur vie en danger, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oh, et vous pensez que sa vie serait en danger si je découvrais finalement qui il est ? » dit-elle en montrant du doigt la bouteille de « sang flamboyant ».

« Madame, Madame, on devient facilement enragé par ici. Vous savez, il y a l'histoire d'un autre magasin de sang, le « Wicker blood ». Le gérant a donné accidentellement à un vampire le nom du donneur de sang de son cru favori. Lorsque le donneur a cessé de vendre son sang, le vampire est devenu furieux et l'a recherché. Ça a fini par un viol. Maintenant, il croupi en prison et le gérant a été puni aussi. C'est pourquoi nous essayons d'éviter que cela se reproduise. » explique Monsieur Borgins en posant le paquet d'Hermione sur le comptoir.

« Je suis désolée pour cette histoire » dit-elle en payant.

« A bientôt Madame ».

Harry se lève, prenant le paquet de bouteilles, et se dirige vers la porte lorsqu'un homme à l'air vaguement familier entre dans le magasin, suivi d'un autre qu'il reconnaît immédiatement.

« Zabini » dit Hermione avec hostilité.

« Malfoy » réplique l'autre avec la même attitude.

Blaise Zabini est accompagné de nul autre que Peter Parkinson. Harry sent la tension monter face à l'inévitable confrontation, malgré le fait qu'Hermione essaye de contenir sa colère et garde le silence.

« As-tu fini par prendre une dette de sang ? Et tu viens acheter du sang pour ton frère ? » dit-il moqueusement en jetant un rapide regard à Harry.

« C'est le contraire, mon cher » réagit Hermione, « laisse-moi te présenter Monsieur Harry Dursley, la _nouvelle_ dette de sang de Draco » dit-elle, profitant de la présence de Peter. Pour appuyer sa victoire, les yeux de Peter se plissent alors qu'il examine minutieusement Harry.

« Dursley ? » répète Blaise en levant un sourcil. Il regarde Harry, qui se sent très mal à l'aise, de la tête aux pieds.

« Le fils unique de Vernon ? » dit-il d'une voix remplie de doute. C'est alors qu'Harry prend la mesure de la gravité de la situation. Il connaît son oncle et probablement Dudley.

_Oh merde, qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il connaît Dudley ? Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

« Exactement, et il va rester avec nous six mois, exactement comme avant » dit Hermione.

Blaise glousse, « je pense que je connais le fils de Vernon mieux que toi ».

« Que veux-tu dire ? Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés ? » demande Hermione en se tournant vers Harry.

« Je - - je - - et bien - - » bégaye Harry. Il est fait comme un rat, c'est la fin du monde.

« Bien sur, nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai assisté à la réception donnée pour son dernier anniversaire. Je lui ai même offert un cadeau. N'est-ce pas, Du – Harry ? » dit Blaise en appuyant bien le lapsus avec Du-dsley pour avertir Harry.

_Il connaît Dudsley, je me rappelle de lui maintenant. Il était en effet à la dernière réception d'anniversaire. Merde, et j'étais au service, il doit me prendre pour leur serviteur. Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?_

C'est la bonne question à se poser mais Harry n'a aucune idée de la réponse. Il se maudit lui-même pour avoir fait l'idiot avec toute cette histoire de contrat.

Blaise, en revanche, se réjouit de la torture mentale qu'il inflige à Harry. Il est clair qu'il a pris le jeune homme en flagrant délit. Et il peut désormais l'utiliser pour son propre amusement, et sa vengeance, bien sur.

« Oui, je me rappelle » dit Harry. Ce n'est qu'un demi-mensonge, et malheureusement, c'est le mieux qu'il puisse dire.

« Bien, alors j'espère que tu as aimé mon cadeau. Je pense que je vais continuer mes achats, je dois encore trouver un cadeau pour un ami proche. Présente mes félicitations à Draco pour avoir choisi une jolie dette de sang » dit Blaise en souriant à Harry.

« Allons-y Harry ». Hermione prend le bras d'Harry et ils sortent du magasin.

La voiture est garée de l'autre coté de la rue mais Hermione n'appelle pas le chauffeur comme elle le fait habituellement. Elle marche avec brusquerie et Harry la suit puis elle claque fortement la portière de la voiture.

« Ugghh ! Je le déteste » dit Hermione en rage, furieuse que le hasard les ait mis en présence.

Harry reste silencieux pendant tout le trajet du retour. Son esprit est une fois encore pris par un tourbillon de pensées qui ne lui sont pas favorables. En tout cas, une chose est sure, quelqu'un connaît les mensonges qu'il a introduit au manoir Malfoy. Le plus déprimant étant que celui qui est capable de le confondre est Blaise Zabini, l'ennemi mortel de Draco. Blaise peut aussi bien révéler sa réelle identité que le faire chanter dans son propre intérêt.

_Merde !_

A suivre

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans mails :

Jonzac : je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours.

Brigitte : merci d'être toujours là et de m'encourager. J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire !

Egwene : merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la suite est toujours à la hauteur !

Konnichiwa Nini, ta review me fait très plaisir mais tout le mérite de l'histoire revient à melodia (je traduis seulement). J'ai le regret de devoir te dire que ton fantasme de yaoiste Poterienne ne se réalisera pas… Mais j'espère que tu aimeras quand même la suite !!! A vendredi…

* * *

Et bien, j'espère que vous aimez toujours ! A vendredi pour la suite…


	7. Chapter 7

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme de deux chapitres par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Harry passe le reste de l'après-midi dans sa chambre, à passer au crible ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt. Le contrat a pris effet il y a moins d'une semaine et sa couverture a déjà volé en éclat ? Il ne peut pas croire qu'il ait une telle poisse, mais il ne peut en vouloir à personne, sauf au hasard. Ce n'est de la faute de personne si Blaise le connait en tant que serviteur de Vernon Dursley.

D'une certaine façon, le fait que Blaise puisse parler lui fait prendre conscience de son envie de garder son rôle. Harry n'est pas un mauvais garçon. En fait, il espérait juste pouvoir laisser aller les choses, se laisser vivre, au moins pour les six prochains mois. Et après, il aurait été libre de faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Le contrat stipule qu'une action en justice ne peut être engagée que pendant les six mois de sa durée, après toute action serait nulle. C'est la loi vampirique.

Et Peter, il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un comme lui. Il est simplement magnifique, pas étonnant que Draco l'aime. Il a aussi remarqué la soudaine hostilité dans ses yeux lorsqu'Hermione a mentionné qu'Harry était la nouvelle dette de sang de Draco. Etait-ce de la jalousie ?

Les méditations d'Harry sont stoppées par un léger coup sur la porte. Madame Weasley passe la tête dans l'entrebâillement et sourit.

« Le dîner est prêt, mon chéri » l'appelle-t-elle.

« Je viens tout de suite » répond Harry en s'asseyant. Madame Weasley ferme la porte, le laissant seul une fois de plus.

_Accroche-toi juste._

Il descend silencieusement les escaliers et voit Draco et Hermione qui sont déjà à table. Hermione l'appelle pour qu'il les rejoigne et il obéit.

« Comment s'est passé le shopping ? » demande Draco.

« Uhm… c'était bien. J'ai passé un bon moment. Merci pour tout » répond Harry.

« Oh, et tu ne devineras jamais qui nous avons vu chez Sang Pur » s'exclame Hermione.

« Vraiment… Qui ? » demande Draco.

« Blaise ! Et il était avec Peter. Il venait acheter quelque chose pour un ami. Tu sais, nous avons eu une petite « conversation » et il connaît Harry. C'est plutôt troublant, comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? ». Hermione regarde Harry.

Harry se contracte à la question mais répond, « nous nous sommes rencontrés à ma – ma réception d'anniversaire. Il était là. Père l'avait invité ». Il s'arrange pour ne pas rencontrer le regard d'Hermione et le visage attentif et inquisiteur de Draco.

Finalement, le dîner s'achève. Harry n'a pas fini son assiette, il a perdu l'appétit depuis la rencontre avec Blaise dans le magasin de sang.

« Harry ? » appelle quelqu'un.

Harry se lève et repousse sa chaise avec précaution. Il fait demi-tour pour retourner dans sa chambre lorsqu'une main agrippe son coude.

« Harry ! » appelle de nouveau Draco. Harry reprend ses esprits et s'excuse. Il supporte le regard de Draco pendant une seconde puis se rétracte nerveusement.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » demande Draco avec un air concerné. Il relâche sa prise mais laisse sa main posée légèrement sur le bras d'Harry.

« Ri – rien. Je suis désolé ».

Draco sourit. « C'est bon. Viens plus tard dans ma chambre, j'ai quelque chose à te donner ».

« Oui, je viendrai ».

Draco monte lentement les escaliers, suivi par Harry, puis ils se séparent pour regagner leurs chambres respectives.

Harry est à nouveau plongé profondément dans ses pensées. Il réfléchit à la possibilité de dire toute la vérité à Draco plus tard, lorsqu'il le nourrira, mais quelque chose l'en empêche…

Harry n'a jamais connu une expérience aussi fabuleuse qu'être la dette de sang de Draco. Il est traité comme un roi, il a une grande chambre pour lui, un placard rempli de très jolis vêtements, une alimentation équilibrée et surtout, plusieurs bons amis.

Tout est trop beau pour être vrai et définitivement trop agréable pour le perdre. Il veut profiter au maximum de sa chance pendant les six mois qu'il va passer au manoir. Ce qui arrive avec Blaise est probablement un mauvais coup du destin qui lui a donné tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu puis lui reprend à cause de ses mensonges.

Dans la maison de son oncle, il était traité comme une merde, enfermé dans un placard, à peine nourri. Et à chaque fois que son oncle était contrarié pour n'importe quoi, il se précipitait dans son placard, le sortait violemment et passait ses nerfs sur lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a beaucoup de cicatrices. Par chance, il n'en a pas sur le visage.

Il va dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide tout en continuant à réfléchir.

Il pense à toutes les bonnes choses, les amis qu'il s'est fait, le luxe mis à sa disposition, et, bien sur, à Draco. Harry ne se sent pas capable de décevoir quelqu'un d'aussi gentil. Il va être terriblement furieux contre lui. Harry a entendu beaucoup d'histoires sur la cruauté des lois vampiriques envers les humains comme lui.

Une fois, chez son oncle, il a vu aux informations qu'un humain s'était introduit chez un vampire pour le voler. Il a été pris, jeté en prison et condamné à recevoir cent coups de fouet. Mais le pauvre homme a reçu bien plus que les cent coups de fouet, les gardiens l'ont maltraité et ont bu son sang sans pitié. L'humain est mort et cela a poussé le gouvernement humain a attaqué les vampires pour violation des droits civils. L'affaire n'est pas terminée pour l'instant.

Harry est vraiment effrayé, il ne veut pas aller en prison. Il préfère encore retourner chez les Dursleys que se retrouver à la merci des lois des vampires.

Alors qu'il se lave minutieusement, sa nervosité s'accroit. Que se passera-t-il s'il reconnaît qu'il a rompu le contrat ? Draco l'enverra sans aucun doute en prison.

_Et finalement, je vais mourir._

D'un autre coté, il est bien conscient que ce serait mieux d'avouer avant que Blaise ne le dénonce. Ça serait encore plus compliqué. Simplement, il ne veut pas quitter cette vie alors qu'il n'en a profité que pendant deux jours.

_Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi ? Ma seule chance d'avoir une vie agréable est foutue._

_Peut-être que je suis maudit et qu'il ne m'arrivera jamais rien de bien. Peut-être que je suis né pour être un esclave toute ma vie. Peut-être que je suis destiné à ne jamais trouver quelqu'un qui m'aime. Peut-être…_

Il sort de la douche et attrape une serviette. En se regardant dans le miroir embué, il voit un adolescent sans défense. Ses cheveux ruissellent et des gouttes d'eau chaude recouvrent son corps. Ces cicatrices sont mises en évidence, trop. Rapidement, il se décide à se sécher et à mettre son pyjama. Draco l'attend.

Une fois changé, il sort immédiatement pour rejoindre la chambre de Draco. Il frappe doucement et ouvre la porte.

« Ah, tu es déjà là ». Draco le salue en sortant de la salle de bain. Il porte un peignoir de bain vert foncé et sèche ses cheveux avec une serviette.

Harry entre courtoisement et s'assoit sur une des chaises. Il se sent gêné par le cours que prennent ses pensées à ce moment. Il porte un pyjama et Draco un peignoir de bain. Ils sortent à peine tous les deux de la douche et…

_Merde. A quoi je pense !_

Harry rougit. Draco s'approche de lui avec un paquet dans la main, tout en pensant qu'Harry est vraiment adorable quand il rougit.

« Voici mon cadeau. Je l'ai vu et j'ai pensé que ça pourrait te plaire ». Draco sourit et tend la boite à Harry.

Harry dit merci et ouvre la boite, c'est une montre avec un bracelet en argent. Harry la repousse immédiatement vers Draco.

« Je ne peux pas la prendre » dit Harry en tenant la boite devant lui.

« Pourquoi pas ? Je l'ai acheté pour toi ». Draco pousse la boite vers lui.

« Mais c'est une Tag… » dit Harry.

« Juste parce que c'est une Tag Heuer, tu ne veux pas la prendre ? »

« C'est trop cher ».

Draco prend la montre dans sa main, « ton père ne t'achète pas de montres luxueuses ? ».

Draco prend la main d'Harry et glisse la montre à son poignet, « voilà, c'est mieux ». Draco sourit.

« Je ne peux toujours pas la prendre ». Harry fronce les sourcils.

« J'insiste, considère que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard ».

« Mais mon anniversaire est… ». _Quelle est la date de l'anniversaire de Dudley, déjà ?_

« Merci quand même ». Harry sourit.

« De rien, maintenant, pouvons-nous ? » l'invite Draco.

_Pouvons-nous quoi ? Oh oui, le sang !_

« Oh oui, bien sur ».

La douleur est intense, comme à chaque fois. Il refoule ses larmes en fermant les yeux. _Pourquoi la morsure doit-elle être aussi douloureuse ?_ Il ne sait pas pendant combien de temps Draco a pris son sang mais ses veines semblent être en feu à l'intérieur de lui et il ne peut contenir ses larmes et ses cris plus longtemps.

En l'entendant, Draco rétracte immédiatement ses canines avec un air contrarié sur le visage. Il a pris assez de sang pour le laisser tranquille demain toute la journée. Il se sent coupable de blesser Harry.

« Je suis désolé, ça te fait encore mal ? » demande Draco toujours chagriné. Harry ne répond pas, ses yeux sont toujours fermés et ses joues baignées de larmes.

Alors, Draco l'embrasse.

Harry reprend soudainement ses esprits. Draco l'embrasse. Harry ne sait pas quoi faire, alors il se contente d'apprécier le baiser. C'est une chaude sensation, il n'a jamais ressenti quelque chose de comparable. Ils se sont déjà embrassés, oui, mais c'était différent… Comment doit-il réagir ? C'est la première fois qu'il échange un baiser comme celui-là. En tout cas, il n'a aucune envie d'arrêter. C'est la plus délicate et la plus forte marque d'affection qu'il n'ait jamais reçu de toute sa vie.

Il ferme les yeux, savourant la sensation de la langue de Draco qui se glisse doucement dans sa bouche, explorant la caverne humide. Harry entoure de ses mains le cou de Draco pour le rapprocher encore plus. C'est une scène enivrante, presque passionnée, même s'il n'est pas sur que ses sentiments soient partagés.

Perdu dans le baiser, il ne réalise pas que Draco l'a porté sur le lit. La nuit silencieuse, seulement troublée par leurs gémissements et le bruissement des draps, semble partager avec eux une intense intimité. Draco laisse une trainée de baisers sur le mince corps nu. La seule source de lumière provient de la lampe qui, de loin, projette une faible lueur jaune sur les deux hommes, les faisant ressembler à des dieux.

Harry crie de douleur lorsque Draco le pénètre. C'est alors que le vampire réalise qu'il était vierge. Il sourit intérieurement. Il se rend compte qu'il trouverait excitant de simplement regarder Harry toute la journée, il est si mignon et ses yeux sont simplement éblouissants.

- -

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveille un peu fatigué. Il réalise qu'il a passé la nuit dans le lit de Draco et regarde partout mais ne le trouve pas.

Merde ! On l'a vraiment fait. Pense-t-il en voyant son corps nu enveloppé dans les couvertures. Il se lève immédiatement, toujours enroulé dans la couverture, et prend ses vêtements, soigneusement pliés sur la table de nuit. Il lâche la couverture qui tombe sur ses pieds, exposant sa peau à la chaleur du soleil. Il enfile son pyjama et observe le lit. C'est là qu'il remarque la tache sur le drap blanc.

_Oh non, c'est moi ?_ Il rougit à cette pensée et enlève rapidement le drap taché de sang. Il le remplace par un propre puis part pour nettoyer la tache. Il veut faire cela le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer de regards curieux de la part des Weasleys.

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? Nous avons couché ensemble. Je suis un parfait idiot !_ Pense-t-il en se cognant la tête sur le mur de sa chambre.

_Hooo, comment vais-je pouvoir lui dire la vérité maintenant ?_

Harry reste un moment dans sa chambre avant de descendre manger. Il regarde son poignet et voit la montre que Draco lui a offerte. Elle est merveilleuse, les aiguilles argentées brillent joliment dans la lumière du soleil lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est huit heures. C'est le premier cadeau qu'il n'ait jamais reçu !

Il va ensuite prendre un bain. L'eau chaude qui coule sur son corps lui rappelle petit à petit ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. Le baiser passionné, les légères caresses, le regard inquiet de Draco lorsqu'il a gémi de douleur. Bordel !

_Pourquoi mes sentiments prennent-ils ce chemin ?_

**Es-tu idiot ?**

_Veux-tu la fermer ? Tu ne m'aides pas du tout._

**Mon cher, la première chose que tu dois admettre est que tu es gay, après tout, tu as fait ÇA.**

_Je n'ai jamais pensé que je l'étais mais je suppose que tu as raison._

Comme tout monde l'a remarqué Harry adore penser. Au plus profond de lui, il voudrait dire la vérité à Draco mais il est lâche. Il n'a jamais eu l'idée de se défendre sur n'importe quel sujet parce qu'il a toujours pensé que, de toute manière, il perdrait. Personne n'a jamais été là pour lui pendant toutes ces années où son oncle le battait presqu'à mort. Pas même sa tante Pétunia qui avait toujours un regard ennuyé lorsque ça arrivait mais n'a jamais fait l'effort d'arrêter son mari.

Alors, il change d'avis.

_Je ne pense pas être capable de lui avouer la vérité. J'ai peur que ça brise tout entre nous._

**Bien, c'est ce qui arrivera de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi le plus tôt est le mieux car plus tu t'attacheras à lui, plus tu seras blessé.**

_C'est exactement mon problème ! Je pense que je commence à m'attacher à lui ! Non, c'est plus profond, bien pire._

**Comme l'amour, je sais.**

_Comme l'amour…_

Il ne veut pas encore renoncer à Draco. Peut-être est-ce de l'amour, ou peut-être pas… Il est trop tôt pour avoir des certitudes. Le sexe n'est pas tout ce qui entre en ligne de compte, il y a plus, beaucoup plus. Il veut rester plus longtemps dans la maison, il veut nourrir Draco avec son sang. Même s'il doit se conformer à ses ordres, il se sent heureux et apprécié.

Personne n'a jamais fait ça pour lui, personne tout au long de ses aberrantes 18 années de misérable existence. Il veut rester avec Draco pour toujours, il est prêt à risquer sa vie - son sang - pour ça. Il aime la sensation d'avoir quelqu'un pour répondre à ses besoins, c'est quelque chose qu'il n'a jamais eu, de l'argent, des choses matérielles… et surtout de l'affection. Il voudrait ressentir ça pour le reste de sa vie mais il n'a que six mois (et probablement moins) pour l'apprécier.

_Je vais prendre le risque._

Il a peur que bientôt Draco découvre la vérité et que tout change. Draco le haïra. Il le fera jeter en prison et le laissera probablement y mourir. Harry est mort de peur, mort de peur d'être rejeté par la seule personne qui le fait se sentir aimé.

_Mais finalement, j'aurais connu quelque chose qui est meilleur que la vie, même pour un court moment._

Harry ne soucie pas plus longtemps de ce qui va lui arriver. Que ce soit lui ou Blaise qui révèle la supercherie ne lui importe pas. Leur relation est appelée à s'arrêter de toute façon. Peu importe le temps. Le contrat est de six mois, alors il restera six mois, si Blaise ne parle pas. Il doit s'en assurer…

A suivre

* * *

Réponse aux reviews sans mails

Yuna : merci beaucoup et pas de problème, je continue!

Egwene : c'est sur que Zabini introduit un gros problème pour Harry ! Et ce qu'il peut faire est une menace perpetuelle...

Brigitte : j'avais eu la même idée que toi pour le sang flamboyant, mais... à mardi pour le savoir!!!

Fanny-Kun : Coucou et merci pour les compliments! Et pour tes conseils... J'ai déjà lu une histoire de Molly59 et j'ai effectivement adoré, j'irai découvrir Delicate Doll dés que j'aurai un peu de temps. A mardi.

Et encore un grand merci à toutes celles qui laisse un message!

* * *

A mardi...


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme de deux chapitres par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

**Chapitre 8**

Ce jour là, Harry prend sa décision. Il est presque sur que c'est de l'amour qu'il ressent pour Draco. Malheureusement, la réciproque est problématique. Est-ce que Draco ressent la même chose pour lui ? Comment va-t-il réagir si Harry avoue ses sentiments ?

Une multitude de pensées tournoie dans la tête d'Harry, du plaisir qu'il aurait s'ils partageaient les mêmes sentiments à l'angoisse douloureuse d'un amour à sens unique. Le problème de ses sentiments n'est pas le seul, il faut aussi considérer la forte probabilité qu'il se fasse jeter de la maison et appréhender par la justice vampirique.

L'idée de la mort fait doucement son chemin dans l'esprit fragile du petit brun qui est envahi d'idées négatives, son état de « moins que rien » le rend vulnérable. Il se laisse tomber sur les douces couvertures de son lit et procède à son activité favorite, penser.

En réfléchissant rationnellement, il a peur que ses pensées ne le poussent dans une direction qui fera souffrir, émotionnellement parlant.

Il ferme les yeux dans une tentative de réduire le flux irrésistible de ses pensées et de se concentrer sur la seule capable de le laisser se reposer momentanément. Dormir.

Dans un profond sommeil, il pourra oublier tous ses problèmes, même pour un court instant, et à condition qu'ils ne viennent pas peupler ses rêves.

Dans un profond sommeil, il pourra penser seulement aux bons cotés de sa vie contrefaite. Et au plus précieux de tous, l'amour qu'il a trouvé, même s'il n'est pas partagé, c'est quelque chose qu'il veut chérir pour le reste de sa vie, peu importe où il la passera.

- -

Draco est assis paisiblement dans son fauteuil de direction en cuir rembourré, dans son bureau situé au sein l'immeuble Malfoy. Après avoir signé quelques papiers en provenance de différents départements et proposant des changements dans l'entreprise, il pose son stylo, pousse les dossiers sur le coté et s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, laissant ses mains reposer mollement sur les accoudoirs.

Il tourne son fauteuil pour faire face à la large baie vitrée qui se trouve derrière son bureau. Il tend le bras vers l'interrupteur, le tourne et, lentement, les stores blancs qui cachent les vitres, se lèvent, révélant la lumière éblouissante du soleil et le baignant dans sa chaleur. Il ferme les yeux et pose la tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil pour réfléchir.

Soudainement, le téléphone sonne et la voix d'une fille sort du haut parleur.

« Sir Malfoy, M. Dean Thomas est là. Dois-je le faire entrer ? » demande la secrétaire. Draco fait pivoter son fauteuil, appuie sur le bouton rouge et parle, « oui. Faites le entrer ».

La porte s'ouvre pour révéler un homme noir en uniforme, tenant à la main une enveloppe marron sur laquelle sont inscrits les mots « Top Secret ». Il s'assoit et tend l'enveloppe à Draco.

« Ce dossier contient tout ce que j'ai trouvé, Sir » dit Dean.

« C'est tout ? » demande Draco.

« Oui, Sir. Je suis formel, je n'ai rien laissé passer d'important. Il n'y a pas de papiers légaux, seulement des témoignages de personnes. C'est tout ce qu'il y a, avec un certificat de naissance » expose Dean.

« Merci, vous pouvez partir maintenant » dit Draco avec un geste de la main. L'inspecteur Dean Thomas quitte la pièce.

Il lit les pages une à une, mémorisant chaque bribe d'information. Finalement après avoir lu les papiers, il les range dans un tiroir qu'il ferme à clé.

Il n'aime définitivement pas ce qu'il a découvert.

- -

Trois mois d'une paix inespérée sont passés. Harry en aurait presque oublié sa traitrise et profite de chaque moment passé sous la garde de Draco.

Rien ne vient lui rappeler son sordide petit secret, pas même Blaise. Oui, il n'a plus entendu parler de lui depuis leur rencontre à Sang Pur et il remercie le destin qui ne les a pas mis en présence à l'improviste.

On peut dire qu'il est heureux de sa vie. Encore plus heureux depuis que Draco se montre plus affectueux avec lui. Très souvent, ils passent un après-midi dans le patio, à simplement discuter de tout et de rien autour d'un café. Harry est heureux du simple fait de passer du temps avec lui. Enfin la plupart du temps, car il doit toujours mentir dans certaines de ses réponses pour ne pas révéler la moindre petite chose sur lui. Son rôle de fieffé menteur lui pèse, spécialement envers Draco.

Il y a des nuits où ils font l'amour en même temps que la morsure. Harry se sent plus en sécurité lorsqu'il est fermement serré, nu, dans les bras de Draco. Comme si les bras de celui qu'il aime étaient le seul moule dans lequel il puisse se fondre.

Contrairement à la première fois, où il s'était réveillé seul dans le lit, il se réveille désormais avec Draco à ses cotés, sa tête reposant sur son bras et sa main sur sa poitrine. Ce sont les meilleurs réveils qu'il n'ait jamais connu.

Mais une nuit étoilée met fin à tout, détruit tout.

Une invitation adressée à Draco arrive au manoir. Il l'ouvre et la montre à Hermione. C'est de Gilderoy Lockhart qui les invite à la réception pour le lancement de ses deux nouveaux romans au manoir Lockhart, réponse demandée. Sans perdre de temps, Hermione appelle en personne l'auteur pour confirmer leur présence au cocktail. Elle est terriblement excitée à l'idée de revoir son idole.

La date du lancement arrive et les trois invités se préparent pour la réception.

« Draco ! Peux-tu te dépêcher ? Nous allons être en retard ! » crie Hermione du siège arrière. Pour cette soirée, Draco a insisté pour conduire et pour qu'Harry se place à l'avant.

Draco se contente de sourire, « calme-toi, veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient nous tuer parce que nous sommes en retard ».

« Oh, tu ne comprends rien ! ». Hermione se recule et s'affale sur son siège en croisant les bras.

« Passons... Qui sont les autres invités ? ». Hermione s'accroche au siège avant.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Quelques amis et parents, peut-être » répond Draco en prenant un virage trop serré, projetant Harry vers lui et décoiffant Hermione qui heurte la fenêtre.

« Désolé » s'excuse le conducteur.

« Ugh, Draco ! La prochaine fois, je ne te dirai pas de te dépêcher ! Regarde ce que tu as fait à ma coiffure ! » hurle Hermione en colère, attrapant son sac à main pour en sortir sa trousse à maquillage.

Après plusieurs virages qui sont assez larges pour ne pas être aussi redoutables que le premier, ils arrivent finalement au manoir Lockhart. Draco gare facilement la voiture sur le parking et escorte ses deux passagers.

En descendant de la voiture, Harry frissonne immédiatement à l'air frais de la baie, accompagné par les odeurs de coquillages et de rochers recouverts de sel. Ça ne pue pas. En fait, ça lui rappelle la plage qu'il a visitée lors de l'un des anniversaires de Dudley.

« Ça va ? Tu dois avoir froid ? » demande Draco en déposant un manteau de fourrure sur les épaules d'Harry. Il est immédiatement réchauffé par le geste, et pas seulement à cause de la fourrure.

« Merci » dit-il en se blottissant plus étroitement dans le doux tissu.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es magnifique » dit Draco en rencontrant les yeux émeraudes du jeune garçon et en déposant un chaste baiser sur son front. Harry rougit et se contente de sourire.

« Oh les gars, coucou ? Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, Hermione attend encore ! » appelle Hermione. Elle s'est déjà éloignée de la voiture et a jeté son propre manteau de fourrure sur ces épaules.

Ils vont tous les trois à l'entrée du manoir où un portier les attend pour prendre leurs manteaux.

Les murs de la pièce principale sont luxueusement décorés avec des draperies. Des lustres scintillants en cristal sont suspendus au plafond, projetant une lumière éblouissante. A ces grandioses préparatifs, s'ajoute un quintet classique avec un violoncelliste, un pianiste, un flutiste et deux violonistes. C'est sans aucun doute une fabuleuse soirée pour le lancement d'un livre.

Hermione les quitte immédiatement pour chercher l'auteur, qu'elle n'a cessé d'encenser depuis la réception de l'invitation. Harry et Draco la suivent de près pour présenter leurs félicitations à l'écrivain mondain. Ils repèrent facilement Gilderoy Lockhart au milieu de personnes qui se pressent autour de lui pour lui mettre un magnétophone sous le nez ou lui tendre un stylo et un exemplaire de son livre pour qu'il signe un autographe. Lockhart apprécie d'ordinaire ce genre de situations où on l'interroge minutieusement sur son livre, mais ce n'est pas une conférence de presse et il se retient de leur dire. Lorsqu'il voit les trois silhouettes familières se diriger vers lui, une vague de soulagement l'envahit et il s'empresse de les rejoindre après s'être excusé poliment.

« Draco, je suis content que tu sois venu ! Et bien sur, vous aussi ma charmante jeune demoiselle ». Il salue Draco d'une tape amicale dans le dos et Hermione d'un baise-main. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir.

« Félicitations pour ton livre. Je n'ai pas lu les deux derniers mais je suis certain qu'ils vont faire un tabac, comme les précédents » le complimente Draco.

« Merci. Tu n'as pas changé du tout, n'est-ce pas ? Et vous êtes ? » demande-t-il en se tournant vers Harry.

« Je suis Harry Dursley, Monsieur » répond-il en souriant.

« C'est ma nouvelle dette de sang » complète Draco en passant un bras autour d'Harry.

« Ah, vraiment. Ravi de te rencontrer, Harry » affirme-t-il en serrant la main du jeune homme.

Puis plusieurs personnes viennent saluer Gilderoy et il doit les quitter. Hermione rejoint son cercle d'amis, laissant Harry et Draco ensemble.

« Es-tu fatigué ? » demande Draco à Harry après une multitude de petites conversations avec ses amis.

« Non, je ne suis pas encore fatigué ». Il sourit.

« Alors, tu es d'accord si je t'invite à danser ? » dit Draco en tendant la main pour l'entrainer.

« Je ne sais pas danser » admet-il timidement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te guiderai ». Sur ces mots, Harry accepte la main de Draco et ils rejoignent la piste où plusieurs couples dansent déjà sur une musique romantique.

Harry est doucement conduit d'un bout à l'autre de la piste, suivant les pas de Draco. Ce n'est pas si difficile, pense-t-il, mais c'est fastidieux et il garde la tête baissée pour ne pas faire de faux pas. Avec la main de Draco autour de sa taille et l'autre tenant sa main droite, il se sent comme une princesse valsant tout autour de la pièce avec son prince charmant. C'est comme vivre un rêve et Harry ne veut pas en voir la fin.

Malheureusement, aussi merveilleuse que soit la musique, il faut se résigner. Lorsque la valse s'achève, les couples quittent lentement la piste et Harry et Draco les suivent.

Harry s'assoit sur une des chaises alors que Draco s'excuse pour aller chercher des boissons.

Sur le buffet, Draco prend deux cocktails « Blue Peppermint » et se dirige vers Harry lorsqu'une voix le stoppe net.

« Salut Draco ». Ces mots proviennent d'une voix trainante et hostile.

Draco se retourne pour faire face à deux personnes qu'il ne pensait pas rencontrer ici, Blaise Zabini et Peter Parkinson. Draco fait un sourire suffisant avant de dire, « je ne savais pas que vous étiez invités ».

« Maintenant, tu sais ». Blaise continue, « je vois que tu es venu avec Harry ce soir, ne devrais-je pas dire Harry Potter ».

Draco fronce les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire ».

« Oh, alors ton petit animal de compagnie ne t'a encore rien dit ? Hah ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait allé si loin ! » se moque Blaise.

« Sérieusement Blaise, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes élucubrations » dit Draco avant de se retourner pour partir. Mais une main insistante retient son bras, l'arrêtant à nouveau et renversant un peu de la boisson bleue des verres qu'il porte.

Pendant ce temps, Harry attend toujours sur son siège, tapotant impatiemment son genou avec ses doigts. Lorsqu'il réalise que Draco ne revient pas, il part à sa recherche dans la foule dense des invités.

Blaise est irrité, « tu veux savoir la vérité ? Je connais le vrai Dursley et ce n'est pas Harry. Il te trompe ! Il prétend être le fils de Vernon, juste pour échapper à l'enfer qu'il vit dans la maison de son oncle ! Tu réalises ça ? Hah ! Il t'utilise simplement pour connaître le luxe offert à la dette de sang de l'honorable Draco Malfoy. » révèle-t-il.

Juste à coté du buffet, se tient un Harry aux yeux écarquillés, il ne sait pas s'il doit se mêler à la conversation animée ou simplement rester planté là, abasourdi. Il est un idiot de ne pas s'y être attendu. Et il est encore plus idiot d'avoir laissé les choses aller si loin. Il a honte de faire face à Draco ou à n'importe qui d'autre à ce propos. Alors, il recule doucement de quelques pas, avant de finalement disparaître dans la foule des invités discutant joyeusement autour d'un verre.

En entendant le court discours triomphant de Blaise sur ce qu'il sait des raisons qui ont poussé Harry à devenir sa dette de sang, Draco se contente de sourire.

Sans que personne ne le remarque, Harry va immédiatement à la porte pour partir, ne voulant pas attirer plus l'attention sur ses légers sanglots et ses yeux gonflés. Il n'est pas sur de faire le bon choix mais il n'a pas le courage de retrouver une vie misérable. C'est la première fois qu'il doit faire face à une telle adversité et il n'a personne vers qui se tourner, personne vers qui aller au beau milieu de cette nuit étoilée qui met fin à ses rêves de bonheur. Il ressemble beaucoup à Cendrillon, l'héroïne de ce conte de fée populaire qui prétend être la princesse qu'elle n'est pas. Une servante habillée d'une belle robe pour ressembler à une princesse et qui cache parfaitement les cicatrices de coups de fouet qui ornent son corps. Mais contrairement à Cendrillon, Harry ne vivra pas heureux avec son prince jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Tous les contes de fée n'ont pas une fin heureuse.

Alors, il court dehors, loin. Loin du manoir Lockhart, de la mer et loin de la vérité, même s'il sait que ça ne résoudra pas ses problèmes et que sa vie est sujette à devenir encore plus misérable. D'ici là, il ne sait pas ce qu'il va devenir.

Finalement, lorsque ses jambes refusent de courir plus, il s'assoit sur un trottoir et rapproche ses genoux de sa poitrine en sanglotant. Il est mort de peur à l'idée que la vérité a été révélée. Il sanglote de plus belle, déçu par lui-même d'avoir laissé tomber Draco et de n'avoir rien fait pour lui rembourser son hospitalité. Déçu de ne lui avoir donné qu'un mensonge en remerciement de sa générosité. Essuyant son visage avec la manche de son costume hors de prix, il lève lentement les yeux vers le ciel puis les baisse vers la chaussée noire.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire le reste de la nuit, il se lève et décide de marcher jusqu'au manoir Malfoy.

Il entre furtivement, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller les Weasleys. Dés qu'il est dans sa chambre, il enfile rapidement des vêtements décontractés et ouvre le tiroir qui contient le livre que Draco lui a donné. Il récupère le chèque se son oncle, inséré entre les pages et le fixe un moment avant d'ouvrir un autre tiroir pour prendre un stylo.

Il laisse tomber le stylo et observe le papier sur lequel il a gribouillé une excuse sincère. C'est le premier mot qu'il n'ait jamais écrit. Il remet le chèque dans le livre. Il sait qu'un demi-million suffit à peine pour rembourser tout ce qu'ils lui ont donné, sans parler de sa duplicité. Et il sait aussi qu'un demi-million ne compensera pas le fait qu'il ait contrevenu à la loi, mais c'est la seule chose qu'il peut laisser derrière lui.

Il lui est pénible d'exécuter les décisions qu'il a prises, surtout qu'elles impliquent de quitter l'homme qu'il aime.

Prenant le livre dans sa main, il entre dans la chambre vide de Draco et le laisse sur la table de chevet.

Et, à pas de loup, il quitte le manoir.

_A suivre_

Réponses aux reviews sans mails :

Brigitte : c'est vrai que pour le lecteur, il est évident que Harry doit dire la vérité, mais pas pour lui… Il a vraiment trop à perdre et comme tu l'as découvert dans ce chapitre, finalement, il perd tout quand même !

Fanny-Kun : en fait, dans cette fic, l'auteur n'a pas fait le choix de mettre un lemon, elle s'est plus axée sur les sentiments et le ressenti des personnages (surtout Harry) que sur les relations physiques. Je suis contente que ça te plaise quand même.

Je ne suis pas sure d'avoir répondu à toutes les reviews car j'ai cafouillé avec ma messagerie. Donc si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, toutes mes excuses et merci beaucoup.

Je vous laisse sur cette fin (provisoire) un peu tristounette et je vous dis à vendredi pour la suite…


	9. Chapter 9

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et sera publiée au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

« Quoi ? Blaise a dit ça ? Où est Harry ? » murmure Hermione.

« Je ne sais pas. Je le cherche » dit Draco en scrutant la salle de bal. Peu de personnes sont parties pour l'instant mais bientôt, la pièce sera vide. Draco veut partir à la recherche du garçon mais il est arrêté par l'arrivée de Gilderoy qui aborde son habituel sourire.

« Avez-vous passé une bonne soirée ? » demande-t-il joyeusement. Hermione sourit sèchement, trop inquiète qu'Harry reste introuvable.

« Uhm, oui. Merci pour l'invitation » dit Draco, ses yeux s'égarant désespérément de temps à autre dans différentes direction afin de trouver des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux émeraudes mais son espoir disparaît avec la dernière personne qui quitte la salle. Ils sont les seuls encore présents dans la maison. _Il n'est plus là_, pense-t-il.

Hermione se rend compte qu'il est temps de partir, alors elle met fin à la conversation et dit au revoir à Gilderoy qui les raccompagne courtoisement jusqu'à la sortie, sans remarquer qu'il manque une personne, sans doute fatigué d'avoir du raccompagner tous les invités jusqu'à la porte.

Ils marchent tous les deux en silence jusqu'à la voiture et reviennent sur leur conversation préoccupante seulement lorsque Draco a tourné la clé de contact et commencé à conduire lentement.

« Draco, je suis inquiète, peut-être a-t-il entendu ce que cet abruti a dit et il est parti ! » dit Hermione en jetant des regards dehors, dans l'espoir de voir Harry trainer à proximité.

« Je suppose » est l'unique réponse de Draco.

« Je veux dire, de tous les gens, Harry ? Il ne ferait jamais ça ! »

Draco n'a jamais informé Hermione de tout ce qu'il a appris sur Harry. Elle sait uniquement qu'il est Harry Dursley, le fils d'un débiteur des Malfoys. Finalement, Draco décide que le moment est bien choisi pour tout lui dire.

« Ce qu'a dit Blaise est vrai ». Hermione tourne brutalement la tête à gauche avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'Harry a menti pendant tout ce temps ? »

« Oui ». Un silence s'installe.

« Je n'y crois pas ! Comment pourrais-tu le laisser s'en tirer ? Pourquoi ne contactes-tu pas notre avocat ? » se plaint Hermione. Elle respecte la loi par-dessus tout et il ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de transgresser une règle.

« Vernon Dursley nous a trompé ! Et il a utilisé Harry pour mettre à exécution son plan diabolique. Dommage, j'avais appris à l'aimer. Je l'apprécie vraiment et j'ai du mal à croire qu'un garçon à l'air si innocent soit rentré dans la combine d'un homme malhonnête ! » s'emporte Hermione, elle continue, « alors dis-moi, comment pourrais-tu le laisser s'en tirer ? »

« Je ne peux pas » dit Draco presque inaudiblement.

« Tu ne peux pas quoi ? » demande Hermione, sa voix devenant plus froide sur la fin.

« Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il y a derrière tout ça » dit Draco en changeant de vitesse.

« Alors, dis-moi, j'ai le droit de savoir » demande Hermione.

« J'ai engagé, dés le début, un détective pour enquêter sur Harry, j'ai eu des soupçons la première fois que je l'ai vu. Le rapport est arrivé il ya trois mois et je suis au courant de tout. Il n'est pas Harry Dursley. Son vrai nom est Harry Potter et il est le neveu-bonne à tout faire-balafré de Vernon. Il l'a payé un demi-million pour qu'il joue le rôle de son fils et vienne avec moi, plutôt que de me donner son vrai fils ». Le visage d'Hermione commence à se tordre.

« Si j'avais arrêté de lire le rapport juste à ce moment, j'aurais immédiatement intenté un procès contre lui, mais il restait quelques pages et j'ai continué à lire. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture alors qu'il avait un an et son oncle a eu sa garde. J'ai aussi découvert qu'il a été victime de graves abus. Les détails sont assez choquants, les abus étaient aussi bien physiques qu'émotionnels et, et bien, sexuels quand il était plus jeune. Il a vécu ça jusqu'à 18 ans, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne chez nous… »

« Stop ! Mais c'est insensé, les voisins auraient du… », Hermione s'arrête, son visage reflétant un nouveau type d'incrédulité.

« Les informations viennent des voisins eux-mêmes. Vernon est un homme puissant alors ils ne pouvaient rien faire. C'est son seul parent vivant ».

Il pousse un bouton sur le tableau de bord et les phares deviennent plus puissants, projetant un long faisceau de xénon sur la route. De temps en temps, il scrute les alentours, à la recherche d'une silhouette familière. Il change de route et n'est pas loin d'arriver au manoir, pourtant Draco continue de chercher Harry.

Hermione s'affale sur son siège, sa colère face à l'escroquerie dont ils ont été victimes commence à passer au fur et à mesure qu'elle intériorise ce que Draco vient de lui raconter.

« Mais, et Harry ? Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit ? » demande Hermione.

« Il est effrayé, voilà pourquoi. Il est effrayé d'être puni, pas par son oncle mais par notre justice. Tu sais à quel point les humains sont dégoutés par la façon dont nous traitons nos fugitifs, et il ne veut plus souffrir.

« Et c'est pourquoi tu ne peux pas le dénoncer ? Tu ne peux pas te permettre de le briser plus qu'il ne l'a déjà été ? ».

Draco ne répond pas.

« Je vois. Le garçon est adorable. Tu as développé un faible pour lui. Tu laisses parler ton coté compatissant, mais les lois… »

« Il n'a rien à faire avec notre justice. Si quelqu'un doit le punir pour ce qu'il a fait, c'est moi et en aucun cas nos lois stupides et barbares » dit Draco sévèrement. Hermione soupire.

« Laisse tomber, Draco. Nous ne le trouverons pas comme ça. Il est trop tard, nous devrions rentrer. Peut-être qu'il est à la maison à nous attendre » suggère Hermione.

Après quelques tours, Draco accepte finalement de rentrer au manoir. Arthur Weasley se réveille en entendant ses maitres rentrer et vient les saluer. Draco demande si Harry est rentré mais le vieil homme répond d'un signe de tête négatif. Il ne pose aucune question pour ne pas aggraver l'expression défaite qui se lit sur les deux visages.

« J'enverrai quelqu'un le chercher demain » dit Hermione avant de gagner sa chambre. Draco murmure un faible merci avant de se diriger vers l'aile opposée. Il fixe la porte d'Harry, espérant contre toute attente qu'il va le trouver endormi dans son lit, étroitement enroulé dans les couvertures. Mais lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre, son visage ne reflète que de la tristesse, elle est vide. Il reste là, avec les sourcils froncés, et après un moment retourne dans sa chambre pour se coucher.

Cette nuit a été l'une des plus éprouvantes qu'il n'ait jamais connue et il est mort de fatigue. En entrant dans sa chambre, il jette négligemment son manteau par terre, sans se soucier de sa valeur et il n'allume pas la lumière. Après avoir retiré brusquement ses chaussures, il desserre son col et se laisse tomber sur son lit. En un instant, il tombe dans un sommeil agité.

- -

Harry souhaite que tout ce qui s'est passé, de son départ de chez les Dursleys à la nuit dernière, s'efface de sa mémoire et ne le torture plus. Il est en train de regretter progressivement ce qu'il a fait depuis le moment où il a accepté le chèque pour devenir la dette de sang de Draco.

Il avait pensé que c'était l'occasion de gagner la liberté qu'il avait toujours voulue en s'éloignant des griffes cruelles de son oncle et de du regard méchant du monde.

Il avait pensé qu'une petite cachotterie ne pouvait pas faire de mal, il avait tort.

Il pensait, de façon optimiste, que le temps qui passait pourrait atténuer le fardeau de sa culpabilité.

Mais quelque chose est arrivé à l'improviste, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu et qui a rendu chacune de ses décisions encore plus douloureuse pour lui. L'amour. Il ne voulait pas tomber amoureux mais il n'a rien pu faire. Pendant tout ce temps, il a pensé se rapprocher de ce qu'il voulait vraiment, laissant sa liberté de coté, et à chaque fois qu'il y pense, sa tête et son cœur lui font mal.

_Je souhaite que ce ne soit qu'un rêve._

« Mon garçon, réveille-toi ! », un vieil homme le secoue.

Si tout n'était qu'un rêve et qu'il est finalement chez les Dursleys, tout est fini, car dans ce cas, son plus grand ennemi est la vie elle-même.

Harry se réveille brusquement en sueur.

« Content que tu ais repris conscience ! Mince alors, j'ai bien cru que tu n'allais jamais te réveiller ! ».

Harry regarde autour de lui, il se trouve dans une petite chambre, allongé sur un lit à baldaquin. Il est couvert d'une fine couverture blanche et il y a un plateau de nourriture à coté de lui, contenant un bol de porridge, une banane et un verre d'eau.

Ce petit repas lui rappelle sa vie chez les Dursleys et, pendant une seconde, il croit y être retourné et que tout n'était vraiment qu'un rêve. Mais, en ajustant ses lunettes, il réalise qu'il n'est nulle part dans la maison de son oncle.

Le vieil homme apparaît à ses cotés, trempant un bout de tissu dans un bol d'eau glacé.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demande Harry.

« Tu es malade. Je t'ai trouvé il y a trois jours, complètement frigorifié, sur le banc devant ma boutique. Je t'ai porté à l'intérieur car je ne veux pas voir quelqu'un mourir devant ma prestigieuse boutique ! ».

« Alors, comment te sens-tu maintenant ? » demande le vieil homme en posant le tissu froid sur le front d'Harry et en l'examinant de près », « je pense qu'on s'est déjà rencontrés ».

« Uh, je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir recueilli, Monsieur » remercie Harry qui trouve lui aussi un air familier à l'homme.

« Je m'appelle Robert Borgins, quel est ton nom ? »

« Harry », _il n'y a plus de raisons de mentir maintenant_, « Harry Potter ».

« Hm… J'ai vraiment l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu. As-tu déjà acheté quelque chose à Sang Pur ? Ah, je sais ! Je reviens dans un instant. N'oublie pas de manger ! ». Et avant qu'Harry ait pu ouvrir la bouche, Monsieur Borgins referme la porte derrière lui.

Harry soupire avec gratitude. _Il vaut peut-être mieux manger_.

Harry enlève le tissu de son front puis se lève pour aller s'asseoir. Il prend le plateau à coté de lui et commence son repas. Décidément, il n'est vraiment pas chez les Dursleys, le porridge est tiède et dégage une odeur agréable, l'eau est pure et il y a une banane.

Il sourit intérieurement, content d'avoir été trouvé par Monsieur Borgins plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre. Il est étonné qu'un étranger soit aussi gentil avec lui. Attend une minute ? N'a-t-il pas dit qu'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés avant ?

_Monsieur Borgins… Le propriétaire de Sang Pur ? Oh merde ! C'est Monsieur Borgins ! Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a trois mois lorsque je suis venu avec Hermione acheter du sang ! Je n'avais pas réalisé. Merde, merde, merde !_

Harry commence à paniquer sur sa chaise. Et si Monsieur Borgins appelle Hermione à la maison ? Il va être retrouvé ! Bien pire, les flics, qui attendent qu'il se rende, vont peut-être encercler le magasin et il va être jeté en prison.

_Merde ! C'est pas possible !_

Toujours en panique, Harry se lève rapidement de son siège et va à la fenêtre. Il a de la chance, il y a une échelle de secours sur le mur à l'extérieur et il n'est qu'au deuxième étage. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre un pied sur l'échelle, Monsieur Borgins fait irruption dans la pièce avec un visage anxieux et confus.

« Où penses-tu aller, mon garçon ? Tu es en train de me créer de gros ennuis !! » aboie l'homme. Il tire le derrière de la chemise d'Harry pour le ramener dans la chambre.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici ! Laissez-moi partir ! ». Harry se débat mais il se rend vite compte que 'est inutile car Monsieur Borgins est plus gros, plus fort et en meilleure santé que lui.

« Quoi ? Tu es encore malade ! Tu restes allongé ici, d'accord ? J'ai déjà téléphoné à Madame Malfoy, je me suis rappelé que tu es celui avec qui elle est venue dans mon magasin et elle m'a expressément demandé de ne te laisser aller nulle part ».

Harry arrête finalement de se débattre et Monsieur Borgins le lâche.

« Bon. Tu as mangé, huh ? C'est bien. J'ai peur de ne pas pouvoir te faire confiance, alors je vais être obligé de t'enfermer » dit Monsieur Borgins en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre pour la verrouiller, « quoi ? Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je serais bientôt de retour. Et ne me défie plus ». Monsieur Borgins lui lance un regard menaçant avant de sortir de la chambre en verrouillant derrière lui.

« Merde ! ». Harry donne un coup de pied au lit avant de s'effondrer à nouveau. D'une certaine façon, Monsieur Borgins lui rappelle son oncle et il n'aime pas du tout ça. Quel enfer va-t-il vivre en rencontrant Draco maintenant ?

_Bon, peut-être que je ne le rencontrerai plus jamais. Je vais être directement jeté en prison et ma vie s'arrêtera là._

Penser à la prison des vampires lui fait à chaque fois un peu plus perdre la tête. Son esprit est peu à peu envahi par une peur panique qu'il n'a jamais ressentie auparavant. Son cœur bat à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il frissonne devant les affreuses images qui se forment dans sa tête.

Depuis que ses parents sont morts, il a été obligé de vivre dans la famille de son oncle. Ils n'ont jamais été gentils avec lui, l'obligeant à nettoyer la maison, tondre la pelouse, arroser les plantes, faire la lessive, tout ça en le nourrissant à peine. Et lorsque son oncle rentrait, fatigué et saoul, il lui criait dessus et le frappait. Il aurait voulu arrêter d'être le jouet de Vernon et de subir toutes ces choses cruelles. Ces choses dont il ne veut pas se rappeler, ces choses qu'il n'avait pas mérité de vivre. A chaque fois qu'il a voulu demander pourquoi ils le haïssaient autant, il n'a jamais eu de réponse.

Chaque nuit, il aurait voulu voir les étoiles plutôt que le plafond de son placard sous l'escalier et il murmurait sans cesse une litanie incohérente de mots d'espoir pour se réconforter, il aurait voulu que quelqu'un le sauve.

Il souhaitait ça plus que tout au monde. Il voulait trouver une personne qui le comprenne et tolère ses faiblesses, quelqu'un qui ne le jugerait pas pour son analphabétisme et qui ne le désignerait pas comme anormal. Quelqu'un qui ne le blesserait pas et ne l'enfermerait pas, simplement quelqu'un qui ne soit pas un Dursley aurait déjà été un progrès.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy est arrivé, tout l'univers d'Harry a été chamboulé. Son style de vie a été propulsé au plus haut niveau de la société vampirique. Il a connu la plus grande rupture de sa vie. Il est devenu Harry Dursley. Il est devenu la dette de sang de Draco. Il a enfin eu tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait des amis, mangeait bien et était bien habillé. Tout ce dont Harry Potter avait été privé et, du coup, il en arrive à penser qu'avoir été un Dursley (ou tout au moins le prétendre) est la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivé dans la vie.

Après, il est tombé amoureux de Draco, son maitre. Au premier abord, ça paraît idiot, une dette de sang au statut d'esclave qui tombe amoureuse de son maitre. Mais finalement, peu importe à quel point ça peut paraître stupide, c'est juste arrivé. Trouver l'amour a été la plus belle idiotie qui soit arrivée à Harry.

Et il souffre plus de savoir que Draco ne l'aime pas en retour que de lui avoir menti.

Son visage lui manque, son visage de dieu grec qui lui sourit chaleureusement à chaque fois que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Toutes ces belles choses dont il avait rêvé lorsqu'il était jeune sont finalement arrivées, et tout cela en utilisant le nom qu'il déteste le plus.

Si son instinct ne le trompe pas, sa fin est proche. Il est mort de peur d'être jeté en prison, et encore plus, dans une prison de vampires qui sont connus pour n'avoir aucun respect pour leurs prisonniers humains. Mais c'est ainsi qu'il pourra racheter ses crimes, plus qu'avec l'argent qu'il a laissé.

Et pour la première fois, alors qu'il est fou d'angoisse, il apprend à se battre contre sa lâcheté et affronter son avenir comme un homme.

Maintenant, il est redevenu un Potter. Peut-être que la poisse suit ce nom. Etre un Potter ne peut signifier qu'une chose : l'enfer.

Soudainement, il est surpris par le bruit de la porte qu'on déverrouille, il sursaute et sa nervosité s'accroit à l'idée de l'identité de l'intrus.

« Harry ! » l'appelle une voix haut perché. Harry est soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas de flics derrière elle, même s'il y était préparé. Il se lève et fait face à Hermione pour tenter, ce qu'il sait inutile, des excuses. Avant qu'il ne puisse prononcer un mot, une main frappe son visage. Hermione vient de le gifler.

Il n'est pas surpris par ce geste, d'autant qu'il sait mériter bien pire.

« Ne fait plus jamais ça ! » crie Hermione. La chaleur envahit ses joues et Harry lève la tête pour tomber sur le visage d'Hermione envahi par les larmes. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sous le choc. Il s'en veut encore plus de voir pleurer une des personnes qui a été la plus gentille avec lui.

« Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute. Je n'ai pas réalisé -- je pense, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences pour avoir brisé le contrat. Je ne m'enfuirai plus » dit Harry en baissant la tête.

« Harry, nous devons parler » dit-elle. Elle pousse Harry en avant et ferme la porte. Harry s'assoit sur le lit et attend qu'Hermione en fasse autant. Il se sent mieux en la voyant essuyer ses larmes et sécher son visage.

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point nous nous sommes inquiétés. Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ? Nous t'avons cherché partout ! » s'exclame Hermione.

« Je suis désolé ». C'est tout ce qu'Harry peut dire.

« Draco m'a tout raconté, il veut que tu reviennes ». Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillent de surprise.

« Pourquoi faire ? Ou sont les flics ? » demande Harry en pleine confusion.

« De quoi parles-tu ? Ça fait trois jours qu'on te cherche ! Si Monsieur Borgins ne m'avait pas contactée, nous aurions surement appelé la police pour te retrouver ! »

« Que me veut-il ? » demande Harry tristement.

« Si tu te rappelles, le contrat n'est pas encore fini ».

« Mais j'y ai mis fin, il y a des nuits ! Je l'ai rompu ! Je me suis enfui ! Vous savez tout, j'ai menti ! Je ne suis pas un effrayant Dursley, je suis Harry Potter ! Je devrais pourrir en prison pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! ».

« Harry, nous n'allons pas t'envoyer en prison » dit Hermione calmement, elle sait que c'est ce qui effraie vraiment le garçon.

« Q -- quoi ? »

« Tu m'as bien entendu. Maintenant, allons-y ». Elle se lève et prend le bras d'Harry.

« Je -- je ne peux pas » murmure Harry.

« Viens, ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Tu nous dois beaucoup d'excuses ».

« Je ne peux pas me retrouver face à lui comme ça ! Je ne peux p -- peux pas supporter de le voir ». Il libère son bras de la prise d'Hermione.

« Alors, tu dois savoir à quel point tu as fait mal à Draco. Il est inquiet pour toi ! A tel point qu'il n'a pas bu de sang depuis ta disparition ! ».

Harry est une fois de plus choqué. Pourquoi Draco est-il aussi inquiet à son sujet ? Harry pensait que ça lui serait égal. Il pensait que puisqu'il avait rompu le contrat, Draco appellerait simplement les flics, le ferait jeter en prison et prendrait une nouvelle dette de sang.

Hermione continue, « pas même une seule goutte de sang, Harry. Ça fait trois jours, nous ne pouvons pas survivre sans boire de sang pendant une aussi longue période. Il n'a pas voulu accepter le sang que je lui ai offert de chez Sang Pur et il n'a pas non plus accepté de mordre les humains que je lui ai ramenés. S'il te plait, Harry, ne me rend pas les choses plus difficiles. Il veut que tu reviennes ».

Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose. Un flash de la conversation qu'il a eu il y a trois mois avec Draco lui revient en mémoire « le dernier sang qui me maintiendra en vie sera celui du seul que j'aime ».

Harry ne lutte pas plus longtemps, Hermione prend son bras et l'entraine dehors.

_Draco m'aime ?_

A suivre

* * *

Brigitte : j'espère que tu es rassurée, on ne sait pas comment ça va se passer mais dans le prochain chapitre, ils vont se retrouver.

Fanny-kun : j'espère que tu es un peu rassurée pour Harry ! Pour le « ça ne pue pas », j'ai longuement hésité mais c'est vraiment ce qui était au plus près de la VO, alors…

Aemilia97 : merci pour ton petit mot et j'espère que la suite t'a plu.

* * *

Je vous dit à mardi pour les retrouvailles et la fin de cette histoire…


	10. Chapter 10

Titre : Pour toujours

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling.

**L'histoire appartient à melodia04 qui l'a publiée en anglais (lien dans mes favoris) et qui m'a gentiment autorisé à la traduire.**

L'histoire est complète et voilà déjà le dernier chapitre !

Couple : Draco – Harry

Genre : UA

Résumé : Draco est un vampire qui prend Harry en paiement de la dette de son oncle.

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Retourner dans le manoir Malfoy après tout ce temps est une épreuve pour Harry. Après tout ce qu'il a fait, il ne se sent plus bienvenue comme la première fois. Madame Weasley est là pour les accueillir, ainsi que Monsieur Weasley et Ron. Harry n'a pas le courage de les affronter. Le poids de la culpabilité qu'il porte sur ses épaules l'enfonce dans un bourbier mortel, l'engloutissant vivant. Finalement, ils montent au second étage et s'arrêtent devant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

« Je te laisse ici » dit-elle. Elle lui donne une petite tape dans le dos et part dans la direction opposée.

Il y est. Il est devant la dernière barrière qui l'empêche d'affronter ses peurs, la porte de la culpabilité. Et, il veut vraiment la dépasser. Il doit tout mettre au clair, il a beaucoup d'excuses à présenter, d'explications à donner et de sentiments à avouer. Il doit enfin assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

Il ouvre la porte et découvre Draco qui dort dans son lit. C'est frappant de voir à quel point son beau visage est devenu pâle et comme ses cheveux blonds se sont délavés jusqu'à paraître presque blanc, comme ceux d'une personne âgée.

Debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, il essaye de faire le point sur ses émotions. Il ne peut pas supporter de voir Draco dans cet état, il semble mort. Il est faible et c'est entièrement la faute d'Harry. Il tient fermement la poignée de la porte, réfléchissant à la manière dont il pourrait s'approcher de lui. Ses genoux tremblent et finalement les larmes débordent de ses yeux.

Il se précipite vers le lit où il s'effondre en pleurant de plus belle. Il se laisse tomber à genoux sur le tapis en sanglotant.

« Je suis dé- désolé, Draco. Je ne voulais pas que tout ça arrive. Je suis désolé d'avoir menti. Je ne le ferai plus jamais. Mais… Ne meurs pas ! » hurle-t-il. Il n'a jamais crié aussi fort. Il est tellement effrayé à l'idée que Draco ne se réveille plus jamais.

Il relève la tête, les yeux embués de larmes et panique encore plus en voyant que Draco ne bouge pas. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses bras et se remet à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé – je suis désolé – pardonnes-moi. Je ne le ferai plus. Ne me laisse pas. Je- je t'aime Draco ». Il murmure presque. Il pleure toujours plus fort lorsqu'il sent une main se poser sur sa tête et le tapoter doucement.

« Dis-le encore, Harry ». Surpris d'entendre la voix de Draco, Harry relève la tête. Il est finalement réveillé, ses yeux gris sont ternes, mais il est réveillé.

« Je suis désolé » répète Harry, les larmes dévalant sur ses joues.

« Non, pas ça… » demande Draco. Harry n'est pas totalement certain de ce qu'il veut entendre mais l'expression de ses yeux parle d'elle-même.

« Je t'aime » dit-il doucement. Draco sourit et pose sa main sur la joue d'Harry pour la caresser et essuyer gentiment les larmes avec son pouce.

« Arrête de pleurer, maintenant, je ne vais pas mourir » dit-il d'une voix assurée. Harry est soulagé en entendant ces mots. Comme Draco le lui demande, il arrête de pleurer et essuie son visage avec sa manche. Il se lève et s'assoit au bord du lit en tendant son bras devant lui.

« Bois. Hermione m'a dit que tu ne t'es pas nourri depuis plusieurs jours » dit-il.

Draco est surpris et déglutit fortement à la vision de la chair qui s'offre à lui. Il fixe le poignet d'Harry puis le prend dans sa main. Ses canines sortent lentement de sa bouche, il les plante tout aussi lentement dans le poignet d'Harry et suce.

Harry ferme les yeux lorsqu'il sent les dents tranchantes pénétrer sa peau. Comme toujours, il a mal, mais ce n'est rien en comparaison du plaisir de redonner la vie à Draco. A la façon dont il lui a parlé, il ne semble pas le haïr tant que ça, pourquoi ?

A la fin du cérémonial, Harry ouvre les yeux pour regarder Draco. Il observe intensément les importantes transformations survenues chez l'homme qu'il aime. De mortellement pâle, sa peau est devenue plus chaude et plus vivante. Ses cheveux ont repris leur magnifique teinte blonde et ses yeux ne sont plus d'un gris éteint, ils ont retrouvé, comme avant, cette teinte d'un gris-bleu hypnotique.

En premier lieu, Harry savoure juste sa joie puis, dans un second temps, des larmes incontrôlables coulent librement de ses yeux. Il est bouleversé de voir que Draco va finalement bien. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il s'entoure de ses bras et pleure.

Draco est surpris et réagit en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Il retrouve cette sensation de chaleur qui lui a si cruellement manquée.

« Je suis désolé, Draco. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher ». Harry pleure et continue, « tout est de ma faute. Mon oncle m'a demandé de faire semblant d'être son fils et m'a donné un demi-million en échange. J'ai cru que c'était une chance de m'en sortir, j'ai pensé que tout irait bien et que ça passerait inaperçu, et après six mois, j'aurais été libéré du contrat et capable de vivre par moi-même. C'est tout ce que je voulais ! C'est… Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ». Il rompt le contact visuel et baisse la tête en rougissant.

« Crois-moi, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive » explique Harry. Le silence s'installe entre eux.

« Pourquoi ? » demande Harry, « pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé la police pour qu'elle m'arrête ? J'ai rompu le contrat ! Je mérite d'être puni ».

« Tu crois que je ne savais pas tout ça ? » dit Draco. Harry est choqué.

« Je le savais bien avant que Blaise ne m'en parle. J'aurais pu facilement t'envoyer en prison et intenter un procès à ton oncle, mais j'ai décidé de te laisser une chance. Je sais ce que tu as vécu, Harry. Pour tes cicatrices, je sais qu'elles ne résultent pas d'insignifiants combats d'enfants comme tu l'as toujours dit. Tu as été abusé. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne aussi adorable que toi ait autant souffert ».

« Je suis désolé » dit Harry. Au fond de lui, il sent son cœur se briser. Draco ne ressent à son égard que de la pitié. Il ne peut rien attendre de plus. C'est pourquoi, pour la millionième fois, les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il essaye en vain de les combattre mais il ne peut que renifler et les essuyer.

« Ne le sois pas ». Draco souffre de le voir pleurer. _Pourquoi est-ce-que je le fais toujours pleurer ? Pourquoi dois-je toujours être la cause involontaire des ses larmes qui me font souffrir lorsque je les vois couler sur ses joues ?_ Draco tend à nouveau la main pour le toucher mais Harry refuse en bloquant la main avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage. Le cœur de Draco se serre encore plus.

« Tu as dit que tu m'aimais ? ». Harry ne sait pas quoi dire, il ne veut pas être rejeté. Son cœur bat plus fort dans sa poitrine à la pensée de toutes les choses blessantes que Draco pourrait lui faire.

« Oooh… oui, mais- » murmure-t-il. Avant qu'il puisse finir, Draco fait un mouvement rapide pour combler l'espace entre eux et il l'embrasse. Harry n'a pas eu le temps de l'arrêter.

_Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Pourquoi continues-tu à me faire du mal ? Pourquoi ne me dis-tu pas simplement la vérité ? Tu es en train de me tuer…_

Au début, Harry reste passif mais lorsque Draco introduit sa langue dans sa bouche, il baisse sa garde et se laisse aller contre lui. Il ne sert à rien de se concentrer sur l'idée de le repousser, il ne peut tout simplement pas. Il a besoin de lui, même s'il sait qu'à la fin il n'y aura rien de plus. Il a besoin de son amour mais il ne peut avoir que sa pitié.

_Bien, tout est fini_, pense-t-il découragé. Soudainement, Draco rompt le baiser et lui murmure à l'oreille quelque chose qui lui fait brusquement ouvrir les yeux en grand.

« Je t'aime aussi ».

Harry est interloqué et, merci Mon Dieu, arrête de pleurer.

« Tu- tu es sérieux ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu désires ? ». Draco sourit et capture à nouveau les lèvres d'Harry dans un chaste baiser.

- -

Après quelques mois, ils se sont finalement liés par un engagement sacré entre un vampire et un humain. Ce n'est pas contestable car, aussi cruelles que soient les lois vampiriques, elles se plient à une loi supérieure, l'amour.

Aussi cliché que cela puisse paraitre, Harry Potter-Malfoy et Draco Malfoy vécurent heureux pour toujours. Ils ont décidé de finir les six mois du contrat de dette de sang puis de se lier par un nouveau contrat qui les engage pour la vie entière.

Harry a eu une vie heureuse avec Draco. Il s'est rendu compte que tout ce qui arrive, même la chose la plus tragique et contrariante, a une raison d'être. Il est reconnaissant d'être devenu la dette de sang de Draco, sans cela, il n'aurait jamais échappé aux instincts sadiques de son oncle et sa vie serait restée misérable. C'est le plus beau cadeau que le Destin lui ait fait. Il est certain que ses parents, dont il ne se rappelle pas l'apparence, où qu'ils soient, sont heureux pour leur fils.

- -

Mais la vie passe et pour un mortel comme Harry cela signifie la mort. Il ne peut échapper à ce phénomène naturel qui vient avec l'âge, affaiblissant son corps et ses organes. L'au-delà lui envoie une invitation fatidique.

Après plusieurs décennies d'une vie heureuse, Harry git sur son lit. Son visage est ridé et ses yeux ont pris une teinte délavée, il est presque aveugle. Et, très bientôt, il va quitter ce monde.

Mais, il n'est pas seul, à ses cotés repose l'homme qu'il a promis de chérir pour toujours, l'homme à qui il a donné sa vie. Reposant à coté de lui, Draco Malfoy est tout aussi faible mais son visage est serein. Depuis qu'Harry a vieilli et que son sang n'est plus assez nutritif, il a arrêté de se nourrir. Ça bouleverse Harry qui lui a donné la permission de boire sur quelqu'un d'autre ou du sang en bouteille, mais le plus vieux (qui paraît pourtant le plus jeune) reste fermement campé sur ses positions.

Il veut que son corps soit le réceptacle du seul sang de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt. Il veut que le dernier sang qui le maintienne en vie soit celui d'Harry, la personne qu'il aime de tout son cœur.

Finalement, Harry a accepté la décision de son mari. Il veut mourir avec lui.

Draco a vécu plus de cent ans avec comme seule motivation son travail. Il était fier de lui en voyant le succès de la Malfoy corporation. Mais il avait besoin d'autre chose. Après avoir trouvé Harry et l'avoir aimé, il a réalisé qu'il avait vécu assez longtemps et qu'il avait trouvé en Harry ce qu'il avait longtemps cherché. Il est venu à lui par un chemin inattendu, c'était presque surnaturel de voir à quel point tout s'est ligué contre eux pour les séparer. Mais à la fin, ils ont gagné la bataille et leurs sentiments sont plus forts que tout. Une centaine d'années d'attente ne sont rien par rapport au bonheur parfait de vivre une éternité avec celui qu'on aime.

Comme les rideaux se referment sur eux, ils se tiennent étroitement par la main, se disant mutuellement au revoir avant de définitivement fermer les yeux, laissant la vie derrière eux. Ils ont fait ensemble l'expérience de quelque chose qui s'approche du paradis.

Voici la fin d'une des plus romantiques histoires entre un vampire et un humain. Mais une chose est sure, leur mémoire vivra… Pour toujours.

**FIN**

* * *

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'ai fini la traduction de l'histoire avec une boite de kleenex pour me tenir compagnie ! J'espère que vous avez aimé jusqu'au bout et que je vous retrouverai sur une autre histoire. Pour celles qui laissent des reviews sans adresses mail, je vous dis merci d'avance puisque c'est le dernier chapitre et que je ne pourrai pas vous répondre.

* * *

Brigitte : je te remercie vraiment du fond du cœur pour ton soutien tout au long de la publication de cette histoire. J'espère que tu as aimé la fin.

Yuna : Merci pour ton soutien sans faille qui m'a vraiment encouragé à continuer et surtout à publier dans les délais ! Gros bisous.

Aleerah : Merci pour ta review mais je ne comprends pas ta remarque, mes verbes sont toujours conjugués ???

Fanny-kun : et bien miss niny, je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves que je m'améliore et j'espère que ça continuera… Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements !

* * *

Vraiment un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements de ma part et de celle de melodia.

Peut-être à bientôt.


End file.
